The Hunt is On!
by dbud
Summary: A group of super-powered heroines under the leadership of Lara Croft confronts the alien Predators hunting them. Contains many female heroines from various movies and TV. Based on the Predator movies. Contains: Sex, Rape, Snuff, and Graphic Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunt is On – A Predator Story**

By Dbud (feedback requested)

Codes (for all three chapters): Consensual Sex (male/female, female/female, plus rough), Rape, Preg, Female/Beast sex, and Graphic Violence

**Disclaimer: Not real. Just a story. Don't read if you don't want to.**

**Warning: Rough and violent story. Feel free to comment on the violence in your feedback, but don't say you weren't warned!**

* * *

Synopsis:

A group of super-powered heroines under the leadership of Lara Croft confronts the alien Predators hunting them.

Comments:

I would call this a sex/horror/action story. The first two parts of the story is character set-up and intro with several consensual MF and FF sex scenes. Then comes the battle between the heroines and the Predators along with several rape sex scenes. I tried to seed the sex scenes throughout so you don't have to go long without one. There are several deaths in the story but the heroines though are pretty tough and give as good as they get. The story is broken into 3 parts.

* * *

Cast:

Abby Miller (pupil of Elektra): Kristen Prout Abigail Whistler: Jessica Biel

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Sarah Michelle Gellar

Dawn Summer: Michelle Trachtenberg

Elektra: Jennifer Garner

Faith the Vampire Slayer: Eliza Dushku

Hermione Granger: Emma Watson

Jill Valentine: Sienna Guillroy

Lady Lara Croft: Angelina Jolie

Max (AKA Dark Angel): Jessica Alba

Miho: Devon Aoki

Mystique: Rebecca Romaijn

Selene: Kate Beckinsale

Willow Rosenberg: Alyson Hannigan

* * *

**Part 1 – The Gathering of the Hunted**

* * *

Sunnydale, CA…

Buffy opened the door to the magic shop. Giles was inside and she stormed up to him, "What the fuck is so important that you pulled me off patrolling? You know I need to be out looking for Dawn."

Buffy was on edge. Her sister had been missing for more than a month, along with Faith. She had been out every single night looking for Dawn. She was exhausted, barely sleeping, spending every possible second tracking down leads.

"Calm down Buffy," Giles tried to calm her. "I received something tonight by messenger that you need to see." He handed her a letter. She took it and read.

"Whose Lady Lara Croft?"

"She's a collector of sorts. An adventurer, explorer, finder of rare things. She is very rich and very well connected."

The letter asked that Buffy come to England to Lara's estate for an important meeting. It also said it was in regard to her sister.

"Can we trust her?"

Giles nodded. At this point, Buffy was desperate for any information. She would have gone to Hell if the Devil himself had promised her info on Dawn.

Buffy called Willow and two hours later the two of them were sitting in first class on a trans-Atlantic flight to London using the tickets provided by Lady Croft. It was the first time in a month that Buffy felt she could relax. She practically passed out as she was so tired and slept the entire 13 hours of the flight.

* * *

Seattle, WA…

Max sped through the back alleys of the city on her motorcycle. She was travelling nearly 90 mph and maneuvering between the buildings and dumpsters with super human reflexes. She was a messenger and was on her way across town to deliver some legal papers.

Turning a corner, a large expensive Mercedes was blocking the alley in front of her. Screeching to a halt, the back wheel of her tire stopped just inches from the fender.

She slammed her fist on the hood, leaving a large dent. "What the fucks your problem?"

The driver side door opened and a large man got out and walked around the car as the shapely 19 year old young woman got off her bike.

"Hey! You little bitch! I hope you have money to pay for that damage."

"Who you calling a bitch, BITCH!" Max grabbed the man by the jacket and lifted him off his feet. He was shocked at her strength.

"Please young miss, don't hurt him," the older man sitting in the back of the car, rolled down the window and spoke to Max calmly. "I am sorry but we did not expect you so soon."

"Expect me? What's going on?" Max let go of the man with her right hand, holding his 240 pounds up with only her left. She reached up between his legs with the right and grabbed his genitals. Giving a squeeze, the man grimaced in obvious pain, "Speak up or your boy here becomes a soprano."

"Please miss. I implore you. He may not be very bright but he is a good driver. Which is more than I can say for you."

Max smiled, for some reason she liked this old guy. He had attitude. "Okay. But speak up. What do you want?" She set the bodyguard down.

The man unlocked the car door, opened it and slid to the other side of the rear seat. "Step in and I'll tell you." She was hesitant.

"I promise, we're no threat to you. We both know we couldn't hurt you even if we wanted to. We will take you to deliver the package under your coat and bring you back here to your motorized bike when done. At worst you will have gotten to ride in a very nice car."

Max sat down and shut the door, "Okay, I'm curious. But just in case you're thinking I'm a hooker. I'm not."

"Of course, you're not, I know that. But in my younger more virile days I would have paid almost any amount to spend even five minutes with such a succulent young flower as yourself."

Max looked at him with a wide grin, "You old perv you."

The man laughed at her youth and confidence as they drove off.

* * *

Raccoon City…

Detective Jill Valentine was called into her captain's office. "Yeah boss?"

"Do you really need so many guns Jill?" he asked her referring to the fact that Jill had a 9-mm Beretta hanging from a shoulder holster under each arm. Additionally, she had another in a belt holster in the small of her back and a fourth gun that he was sure was there in a hidden ankle holster.

"I consider guns like condoms. Better to have them and not need them than need them and not have them." She sat down and put her feet up on his desk.

"Get your goddamn feet off my desk! I swear, I don't know why I put up with your crap Valentine."

"Cause I'm the best cop on the force that's why," she said with a smirk.

"I doubt that," he said sarcastically back, "but you must have screwed up royally to get assigned to an entirely new country." Jill looked at him quizzically. He handed her the transfer order. "You leave for London this afternoon."

* * *

Basin City…

The college students froze as the door to their hotel room opened. When the girl walked in they all inhaled and held their breath. The small Asian girl who had walked in was even better than they had hoped. They had ordered a hooker from Old Town but weren't sure the quality they would get with what they could afford to pay.

It was a bachelor party for Roger. They had all tried to talk him out of getting married, but he was in love. They at least got him to agree to one last good time before he tied the knot.

The whore had arrived and Brian walked up to her. She was beautiful. Petite at barely 5 feet tall. She had long brown hair and she wore a light silk top and thin cotton pants that came down to her calves. Her facial features were unusual and striking, delicate and feminine.

She didn't speak as Brian walked up to her, she simply held up her hand. "Oh right, the money, of course." Brian placed $200 into her small outstretched palm. Miho took it and placed it in her pocket.

Roger was sitting in a small wooden chair in the middle of the room. She approached him and began to strip off her clothes in front of him. Roger couldn't take his eyes off her. Neither could the other five young men in the room. They were there for the party, all drinking beers and watching porn. Now, though, the videos didn't seem all that important as they watched Miho naked.

She slinked out of her clothes and stood in front of them swaying her small body and dancing for them. She writhed her hips and arms seductively. After a few minutes, she could see all the cocks in the room were hard.

Straddling Roger, Miho began writhing in his lap, shoving her small tits into his face. He wrapped his lips around the right one and began sucking. Reaching down between his jeans and his belly, she grabbed his organ in her tiny hand. Roger's eyes widened, she had a strong grip.

She slid down to the floor on her knees and she could feel all the guys staring at her tight little ass as she did. Opening his pants, she inhaled his cock, taking it into her mouth and sucking on it hard.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed as he felt her lips envelop his sex organ. The guys watched jealously as the girl's head bounded up and down on their friend's cock.

He couldn't last long, he knew it, but he was fighting not to cum. Just as he reached the point of no return, he felt a hard pinch at the base of his cock stopping him from shooting his load. Miho looked up, wiping drool and pre-cum from her mouth with her free hand.

After about twenty seconds, she let go of his cock and slid into his lap again but this time his organ slipped into her cunt and she began riding him. Up and down she bounced on his lap with her tits in his face. The boys watching were captivated, they all felt like they were going to cum, their cocks swollen, like she was fucking them all.

It didn't take long for his orgasm to build again. This time though, she didn't stop, time to earn her money and go home. With a quick clinch of the muscles of her cunt, he exploded inside her.

Now that her job was done, she climbed off the boy. A slight 'pop' sound was made as his cock pulled free from her. His organ was limp and totally drained. Miho ignored the eyes on her as she dressed and turned to leave.

As she approached the door, Brian stepped up and took Miho by the arm. Her pretty face snapped around and he stepped back startled. He removed his hand, "Sorry."

He knew better than to mess with a whore from Old Town. Even though there were six of them and each of them outweighed her by 80 pounds, she was in no danger and they all knew it.

"How much for the rest of us?" She eyed him coldly. "Please! How much?" Brian turned and all the boys started pulling money from their pockets and handing it to him. He passed it to Miho, without even counting it. She took it, about a grand she estimated.

Still without saying a word, she put it in her pocket and closed the door. The boy's faces all lit up. "Me first!" Brian called out and dropped him pants to his ankles. Miho stripped naked and kneeled down in front of him. He was so excited he blew a load of cum into her face before she even put his cock in her mouth. All it took was the touch of her delicate hand.

She wiped the semen from her cheek and approached another boy sitting on the bed. All of them were naked already, eager and practically begging for her. She straddled the one on the bed and he came nearly as fast as Brian had.

About twenty minutes later, Miho walked out of the hotel with her money. As she walked outside, it was raining and she debated whether to call a cab. A man approached her. She assumed he was going to proposition her and held her hand up indicating she wasn't interested before to he could.

"Miss Miho," the older gentleman said to her, "I am not here to offer you money for you're…services. But I do need to speak to you. Please, my car, we're getting drenched and it's very warm inside."

He indicated a limo sitting a few feet away. She thought it over and then walked to it and climbed in, still without saying a word.

* * *

Los Angeles CA…

"Hey kid!" A woman called out for the 15-year old girl walking down the street.

"Fuck you! Get away from me!" the young woman yelled back, her voice filled with the attitude of a teenager.

"Fuck yourself Abby!" The woman replied and the girl whirled around when she heard her name.

"Do I know you?" she asked the tall beautiful woman with striking angular features and speaking with a light British accent. The woman approached slowly not wanting to frighten her.

"No, we've never met, but I know you. And I know that the streets are not the place for a young woman even one as capable as yourself."

Abby Miller looked sideways at her, "And who are you?"

"My name is Lara, Lara Croft. And I know that your sensei wouldn't want you out on these streets."

"You knew Elektra?"

Abby had been on her own for several months since someone, something rather, had attacked her and her fellow students at their training camp. Twenty of her friends had been slaughtered, many of them raped before being killed. Her mentor, a woman named Elektra, had also been there. She was missing.

Abby had traveled to LA to try and track down a man who she thought might be able to help her but she had been unable to find him and she was living on the streets.

"Yes, I knew Elektra," Lara told Abby what she needed to hear. The fact was she did know Elektra, but the last time they had met, Elektra had tried to kill her. Elektra was an assassin, one of the best in the world in fact. Lara was actually surprised she had survived.

She felt it was best not to tell Abby the nature of their meeting. It wasn't the girl's fault and the fact was she was in terrible danger from more than muggers and crack addicts if she stayed on the street.

Abby thought for a second but then decided the woman was right. Besides, anywhere was better than sleeping on the streets. The two women walked down the street to Lara's waiting car.

* * *

Prague…

"There's nothing more alluring than a beautiful woman in rubber I've always thought." The man wearing the $5000 suit laughed at his own nervous joke but quickly stopped. The pale woman pointing the gun at his head did not seem to be laughing. She simply cocked the hammer and he gulped.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He was in a sewer tunnel. Selene was down here hunting werewolves when she ran into him. Before he could answer a monstrous hairy creature with claws and fangs rounded a corner and charged them.

"DOWN!" She grabbed the man by the neck and pushed him to the ground as she opened fire on the beast. As it lunged at her, she emptied the clip of her gun into it. Reloading with a practiced motion, she had replaced the magazine before the werewolf had hit the ground, sliding to a stop at her feet, dead.

"Good thing I use silver bullets don't you think?"

Selene looked down at the stranger whose neck she was standing on. "And now what to do with you?"

She knelt down and smiled with her face only inches from his. Her lips pulled back to reveal fangs proving that she was in fact a vampire. He hadn't totally believed that part when he had been sent down here.

"Well, I am hungry…" He felt her breath on his neck and she thought she was going to bite him.

"Please. Stop. I was sent to give you a message. That's all. Please let me give it and I'll leave." He was panicked.

She let him up and smiled at him and he realized she was playing with him, "You messed up your suit." He looked down. He was filthy, covered with shit.

She turned and started walking back out of the sewer. "You coming? There are more of those things down here by the way." Selene turned the corner and as much as he was afraid of her, being alone in the sewer was even worse and he ran after her begging to give her the message so he could leave.

* * *

New York City…

Stuart Jameson couldn't believe what was happening to him. He had read about stuff like this in the Penthouse Forums but he never thought it was real or that it might happen to him. He opened his eyes hesitantly, afraid he would and she would be gone, only a dream. But she was still there.

The blonde goddess was still on top of him. Stuart was lying naked on his back in a bed in a hotel room. A 5'9" supermodel with perfect breasts and skin and legs longer than he thought could exist was straddling him and riding his cock. Actually, riding wasn't the right word; she was pounding her pussy onto his cock. She leaned back, pinching her tits as she ground her hips into him.

"Oh god, YES! OH GOD! Your cock feels so good! It's so big inside me! Ohhhh yeah, fuck me good!" She was panting and crying out as she approached orgasm, covered with sweat.

When he had met her in the bar downstairs and she had approached him, He had assumed she was a hooker. But she laughed off his question of how much and invited him to her room after only about 20 minutes of small talk. She was all over him immediately as they walked inside. Before he knew it, they were naked and fucking. The woman seemed as eager for him as he was for her.

After another minute of moaning, she screamed out, "OH GOD YES, I'M CUMMING!"

She threw her head and arms back as she was taken by the throes of pleasure. A shudder went through her as the orgasm ran its course. After, she collapsed forward, panting and heaving breathlessly, her face right next to Stuart's, panting into his ear.

After a few seconds, she sat back with her hands on his shoulders, "Your turn now lover," she said with a wide smile to him. She began once again pounding his cock, riding him, trying to make him climax. After only thirty more seconds, Stuart's body tensed and his toes curled as he felt his balls about to explode.

"OH GOD, DON'T STOP!" he screamed at his cock blew inside her cunt. His eyes went wide as the orgasm rushed over him. He had never felt anything like it. The woman fell forward again, seemingly exhausted and caressing his face.

She was running her fingers through his hair, and without Stuart realizing it she took a clump behind his head and his chin in the other hand. With a sharp jerk, she twisted his head to the right. There was a loud…

"KRAK!"…sound as his neck snapped and Stuart was left dead as she swung her legs over him and climbed off the bed.

She eyed herself in the vanity mirror as she picked up Stuart's pants and removed his wallet. Opening it, she took his ID card to the company where he worked. It would get her into the building and into the secure labs. Dropping his wallet, she walked to the balcony of their fifth floor room and swung up and over the handrail, leaping off.

As the woman fell, tumbling like a diver and twisting in the air, her pale skin and blonde hair fell away. Her skin changed to a deep rich blue while her hair became a flame red. She landed with barely any noise on her feet in the alley.

As she walked towards the street, the now naked blue mutant known as Mystique looked at the picture of the card which was of the man she had just killed. As she did her skin and features began to change again. Within seconds, the woman was gone and an exact duplicate of that man lying in the hotel room upstairs was in the alley.

"Neat trick," a voice came from just behind a dumpster and a man in a sharp suit stepped out. "Please don't run. I have a job offer for you." A car pulled up on the curb and he motioned for her or him to get in.

He added, "A very lucrative job offer Miss Mystique."

Since her former mentor, Magneto, had been killed the mutant shape changer needed to earn a living and worked doing whatever she could. Thief, assassin, lover. Whatever paid best she would do it. And she was the best at whatever she did.

* * *

Somewhere in Northern England…

Hermione Granger sat next to a pond reading a large book on potions. Her parents were out of town on business for their jobs and she was on break from her school. As she read, a large white owl flew up and landed next to her. It had a small note folded and attached to its leg.

She thought it might be from Harry, a friend from school. She took it and read with interest. It wasn't from Harry. It was from a muggle named Lara Croft. She was asking for her to come to her home for a matter of grave importance.

Normally Hermione would never have gone based on a note alone, but for the past several weeks Hermione had sensed that something was wrong and that she was being watched. She wondered if the warning and this feeling were related.

After thinking it over, she decided it was worth a risk. Grabbing her broom, Hermione set off for London.

* * *

Los Angeles, CA…

The three vampires were playing with their prey. She was a homeless woman. She was terrified and crying. The vampires were young, recently turned, Abigail could tell by how inefficient they were. A real killer would have simply been done with the defenseless woman. Abigail thought it was time to give them a better target.

"HEY! ASSHOLES! HOW ABOUT SOME REAL FUN?"

The vampires turned and faced the young athletic woman standing in the front of the alley. The homeless woman took the opportunity to run. 'Good' Abigail thought, 'at least she wasn't totally brain dead.'

The vampires realized their meal was gone, "Big mistake bitch! Now you're gonna take her place!"

Abigail lowered her the hoodie of her sweatshirt revealing her pretty face that only made the vampires more eager, "Don't call me a bitch. I don't like that word."

She knocked an arrow into the bow in her hand and fired as the vampires charged. The arrow slammed into the chest of one of them with such force it lifted him from his feet. He was thrown backwards and barely had time to cry out before flames began shooting from his body. By the time the arrow struck the alley wall, embedded there, the vampire had burst into flames.

The other two watched as their comrade's body fell away in large chunks of ash to the ground. They never thought any of them might be killed. "You bitch! How dare you?" one of them screamed at the young woman.

"I told you not to call me that. You see what happened to the last guy who said that to me." The vampire was struck by just how calm she was speaking to him. He was actually afraid.

The two remaining charged and the woman leapt and slammed her foot into the chest of the vampire on her right as she ducked under a feeble slash from the other one. These were inexperienced; their attack was poor.

Spinning as she ducked, Abigail came up with a length of wire in her hand. Circling it around the neck of the vampire still standing, she tightened the garrote and yanked back. The wire easily passed through his neck. Before his body even reached the ground, it was gone, turned to ash.

The final creature jumped up and realized he was all alone facing the woman who killed his friends. He bolted for the street. Just as he thought he was safe, he felt a sharp pain in his back. Looking down he saw the tip of a wooden stake protruding from his chest.

"Oh shit," was all he had time to say before he went up in flames. Abigail Whistler picked up her stake from the pile of bones and ashes as she collected her equipment and walked out of the alley. Suddenly, the headlights of a large car lighted her up.

Abigail loaded an arrow and prepared for a new threat. The door to the car opened, "Please Miss Whistler. Lower your weapon. We mean you no harm. But we do need your help."

* * *

An English manor outside London…

The tall raven-haired woman stepped from her steam shower. She was totally nude and standing on the carpet dripping wet. Her body was flawless, long legs, a tight ass, and large D cup tits.

"Report," she said curtly.

Lara's butler stepped up and handed her a towel but she ignored him and walked up to the mirror and began brushing her hair. "You know I like to air dry."

"Yes, I know miss but I keep hoping one day modesty will kick in."

She flashed him a wide smile as she bent over standing with her legs wide, showing him a clear view of her spread pussy and asshole. She looked back at him between her knees.

"Oh, I did NOT need to see that."

"Please Winslow, you and I both know that mental image will give you fapping material for the next month." Lara loved tormenting her older proper British manservant.

He simply rolled his eyes. "We have made contact with all the individuals on your list and they are in route. All should arrive by tomorrow morning. Except young Miss Miller of course." He was referring to Abby Miller who was asleep in the room down the hall.

"Good. We need to move quickly." Lara took a serious tone, "I want to be on our way by dawn the next day." She walked into her massive closet to get dressed.

"Are you sure Abby is ready for this mission? After all, she's only a girl," Winslow asked.

"This is her fight too. She's being hunted just like me. Just like us all. She's a strong fighter, despite her age. I'll look after her as best I can, but she's going to have to grow up fast if she's going to survive."

"Does that really matter to you Lara?" The butler's tone was more like a father's as he addressed her by her first name. "I mean, do you care if she lives at the end of this as long as you win?"

Lara gave him a cold look that said he had crossed a line with her. He started to speak again to protest more. "That's all Winslow. Thank you." He decided it was best to leave her alone and went to wake Abby for breakfast.

* * *

An underground structure, somewhere in the Amazon…

The predator walked into a main room of the underground ruins that he and his subordinates were using a base while on this planet called Earth. He wasn't dressed for battle, so his mask and plasma cannon were left behind, but he still wore his wrist blades, weapons belts and bandoleers.

He was almost never without those things. He never knew when a young pup might challenge his authority and he would have to fight to the death to retain his position.

When the other predators saw him they took notice, he was not to be trifled with.

I have news. Listen up.

_[The symbols indicate speech either translated from the alien predator's language or spoken in English by the creatures.]_

The young predators continued talking and being distracted in spite of his words. The leader extended his wrist claws with a muffled 'SNIKT' sound. That got their attention.

We need to prepare ourselves for battle. It appears our prey is going to make our hunt easier. They are coming to us.

The younger predators looked at each other quizzically. Usually, their targets did all they could to get away, even though it was futile. The leader activated a small silver device and a holographic map of the Earth appeared. Around the planet were a number of small red dots moving slowly.

Our monitoring satellites indicate that all of our targets are moving to meet here. The predator pointed to a spot on an island off the coast of Europe called Britain.

A small spy satellite in this case was tracking each of their targets. When under cloak, these were undetectable by all technologies known to humankind. At about the size of a basketball, the targets could be monitored from orbits as high as hundreds of miles or as close as a few feet. At this time, the targets were being monitored as they all traveled by various means towards the estate of Lady Lara Croft.

The only explanation for this is that they know we are here. Based on intel, it appears they are bringing the fight to us.

The group of younger hunters laughed heartily. The predator known as Scar, for reasons obvious as you looked at his face, spoke, Are they insane? If they want to commit suicide, they could simply shoot themselves. Why come here to be taken?

As I explained to you all, these might be females, but they are very dangerous foes, as is evidence of their having deduced our location.

Scar snorted, Commander, I mean no disrespect but I believe you give these females too much credit. I captured one of the most powerful of them by myself. Right now she hangs in a cell below us as my slave and host for my seed. I see no reason why we should be afraid of these beings.

You should be more cautious Scar. You took your prey by surprise and while a fine victory, we will no longer have that advantage. Our targets are combining forces. They outnumber us now. They know where we are and so our element of surprise is gone. I suggest you each study the dossiers on each of them and spend the next several days preparing for the hunt.

The predators stood and saluted their leader, The honor of the hunt they said in unison and went to prepare.

Scar walked down a flight of stone stairs and along a corridor towards a heavy metal door. Opening it, he eyed the female hanging by her wrists from the ceiling with her legs also bound and held wide in the cell. Faith looked back over her shoulder at the beast looking her up and down from the cell door.

To be continued in Part 2…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hunt is On – A Predator Story**

By Dbud (feedback requested)

**Disclaimer: Not real. Just a story. Don't read if you don't want to.**

**Warning: Rough and violent story. Feel free to comment on the violence in your feedback, but don't say you weren't warned!**

* * *

**Part 2 – The Mission**

At the Estate…

Buffy and Willow followed the butler up the massive spiral staircase to the second floor of the mansion the car had dropped them off at. It was the home of Lara Croft. The two young women from California had arrived in England that morning and been brought by limo to the mansion.

"Can you believe this place?" Willow asked her Buffy.

The mansion was opulent. The furnishings were all fine and obviously extremely expensive. Winslow led them to two large bedrooms off a long corridor. "Make yourself at home. Lady Croft has asked me to inform you that she wishes to convene in the living room at 7 PM. Please be prompt. All will be explained then."

"Please," Buffy spoke up, "I need to speak to Miss Croft now. My sister is missing. This is very important. If she has any infor…"

"We understand Miss Summers. Please, just be a little more patient. 7 PM and all your questions, including about your sister, will be answered."

She seemed to accept this reluctantly and went into her room to unpack.

While Buffy and Willow got settled…

Abby Miller was sitting in the window ledge of her bay window in her room watching the limo's pull up one after another in front of the house. She watched the passengers, various exotic and dangerous looking women get out and walk inside. One by one, all the women invited by Lara to join her were shown to their rooms.

Later…

It was about 6:45 PM when Buffy and Willow left their rooms to go downstairs. As they approached the stairs, they were surprised to hear someone yell out. It sounded like an argument. Willow followed Buffy down the staircase to see what was happening.

Standing in the living room was a large group of people. The only man present was Winslow, the butler, and all the rest were women and a strange group it was. Standing in the corner watching the show was a naked blue female with red hair and bright yellow eyes. And she wasn't even the strangest sight.

Standing in the middle of the room was a young woman in her early twenties and in fantastic physical condition. Her arms and legs were strong with muscular biceps and thighs for a girl her size. She was holding a bow and arrow with the drawstring drawn and an arrow cocked.

She was pointing the arrow at the head of another woman. The target was pale with straight black shoulder length hair. And she was wearing a rubber form fitting body suit that left little of her shape to the imagination. Buffy and Willow stopped on the stairs trying to figure out what was happening.

"What the fuck is going on? Why is she here?" Abigail screamed in the direction of Lara Croft while not taking her eyes off Selene.

"I was invited bitch," Selene snarled back at the athletic woman. "Now get that thing out of my face before I wrap it around your god damn throat!" Moving faster than anyone could follow, Selene drew a gun from her hip holster and pointed it at Abigail Whistler's head.

"Oooh, this might get good," Mystique said with a metallic tone in her voice.

The two women stood with weapons drawn in a stand off until Lara stepped between them, "Please ladies, calm down. Everyone here was invited."

"Do you know what she is?" Abigail asked.

"Yes. I do. Now please, put down the weapons. I assure you both. No one is in any danger here."

"Speak for yourself," Selene replied with attitude. But a hard look from Lara and she holstered her firearm and Abigail followed suit, breaking down her bow and putting it in the pouch strapped to her hip. Both women took seats facing so they could watch the other.

All the women took places in the room, some seated and others standing. Buffy and Willow stood in the back watching and wondering what all this was about. While Buffy was terribly worried about Dawn, she couldn't shake the curiosity of who these people were and what was the reason for this meeting.

Lady Croft stood in the front of the room and addressed them. "Thank you all for coming. Before I tell you the reason I have brought you all here, let's make some introductions."

"I believe you all know me. I am Lara Croft and you are all my guests. The woman who was holding the bow is Abigail Whistler, renowned vampire hunter." Lara chose to use the word 'hunter' rather than 'killer' to try to diffuse the tensions with Selene.

Buffy and Willow looked at the woman. They had never heard of her and were surprised at her profession.

"The woman clad in black rubber is called Selene and…"

"…and she's a vampire!" Abigail cut in. Lara's eyes immediately went to Buffy to see how she would react. She was afraid a fight might break out right here in the living room. Buffy though, while she tensed at the news, was here for a reason, to find her sister. She had more important things to worry about than a single vampire.

"Guilty as charged," Selene offered dryly.

Lara moved on, "Sitting over there is Max, a special young woman from Seattle." All the women looked at the 19-year-old with the fresh face and the loose fitting clothes and a cocky attitude. "Hey."

"Standing in the back of the room is another person with an interest in vampires, Buffy Summers…" Selene took her eyes off Abigail for the first time since sitting down and glanced towards the small blonde. She had heard of Buffy but had never met her, knowing her by reputation only.

"And next to her is the witch Willow." Hermione perked up, trying to get a look at the pretty redhead. "Sharing an interest in magic is young miss Hermione Granger." At hearing that, Willow returned her interested gaze.

"Our other young guest is Abby Miller, prized student of Elektra Nachios." While none in the room knew of Abby, several of their faces seemed to indicate they had heard of Elektra.

"Joining us from the rough streets of Basin City is Miho. She's…" Lara grasped for words, trying not to say prostitute, "…a capable warrior."

"The most distinctive of our group is known only as Mystique." The tall blue woman bowed deeply to the room.

"And lastly, is Detective Jill Valentine." Lara indicated the tall brunette with the shoulder holsters leaning against the far wall.

All the women exchanged glances and polite hellos and once done, Lara continued.

The Reason for the Meeting…

"Now, I need to tell you all something very important. You are all in terrible danger." The women all shifted, some even thinking they were being threatened.

Lara continued, her demeanor becoming more serious and commanding, "You are all being hunted by an extremely dangerous foe. Several of them in fact. And this foe is like nothing you have ever faced."

"So, what is it? What's after us?" Max asked and then offered a possible answer, "Some mutant freaks?" Mystique shot Max an ugly look even though the young woman didn't even know that the blue one was in fact a mutant.

Buffy spoke up, "Are they demons?"

"Maybe it's bloodsuckers?" Abigail said staring at Selene who stared and shot back, "Or maybe its self-righteous do-gooders?"

Lara needed to stop the game of charades that was forming. "No ladies, this is what it is." Lara hit a button and a screen behind her lowered and a picture of a large humanoid monster wearing armor with green mottled skin appeared.

"What the fuck is that?" Abigail asked, for the first time distracted from her hatred of Selene, who also seemed interested for the first time as did all the females.

"It is called a Predator and there's more than one. These creatures are the ones that attacked Abby's training camp and that took Buffy's sister and comrade."

"They have Dawn?"

Lara nodded soberly.

"Where they from?" Max asked.

"Would you believe outer space?" Lara answered.

* * *

In the Cells…

Faith was in the cell when she heard stomping footsteps approaching. It had been more than a day since the monster that had kidnapped her had been here to violate her. Her eyes went wide and her breathing started coming in panicked panting bursts when she heard the ominous sounds.

She looked back over her shoulder as the door opened and her heart sank as she saw the enormous creature with a large scar across its face walk inside and shut the door. As it walked around to face her, she couldn't help but stare at its huge foot and half long sex organ jutting out from between its legs.

The predator reached out and took one of her tits in its massive clawed hands. Faith winced as to say it was not gentle with her was an understatement. The thing walked around behind her as she hanged by her hands with her legs held wide. The chains she was held with were thick and as strong as Faith was to break free was futile.

The creature pressed its body behind her up against hers and began stroking her flesh, cutting into her several times with its claws. When Faith had been brought in here she was pure attitude and fight. She had put up a mighty struggle and actually broke free at one point only to be subdued and beaten again.

By this point, after weeks of captivity, she had all but given up on escape. She knew it was no use. Now she had been these monsters prisoner and sex toy for more than a month. She actually didn't know exactly how long.

She had become what she never thought she would be, helpless. Faith had always been sexually aggressive, having fucked dozens if not hundreds of guys in her young 20-year life. But because of who she was she never thought she'd have to deal with being raped.

Her mind had barely held together when the creature first took her. It was a brutal attack that was worse than anything Faith could have imagined it was. The mental anguish was worse even than the physical pain which was tremendous.

"No, please," Faith begged, even though she knew it was pointless. "Not again. Please." Faith never thought she would beg like this, but she had lost hope. The predator grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head to face his. The creatures fetid breath made her nearly vomit as she looked into its horrid features.

HAH HAH HAH. Mercy for Faith? No mercy! it spoke halting English to her, mocking her pleading.

[The symbols indicate speech either translated from the alien predator's language or spoken in English by the creatures.]

She felt the tip of the creatures tree trunk sized cock push between her ass cheeks and start to find its way into her rectum. She would have clinched her sphincter to try and fight, but she had been sodomized so much over the last month that the muscles were nearly destroyed.

"Please, not my ass again!" Faith shrieked.

It momentarily stopped forcing its cock inside her rectum, Ass fuck good. The creature reached around and caressed her swollen belly. Fuck pussy bad. Cock hurt baby.

Faith looked down at her bulging stomach. To say she was pregnant was redundant, it was obvious just to look at her. Her belly was larger than any normal human pregnancy would cause it to be. Faith could feel whatever this thing had impregnated her with moving and shifting inside her on a regular basis. In fact, every few hours Faith would scream in agony as the baby seemed to chew on her internal organs.

Faith pain good for baby.

Faith was distracted looking at her belly as the creature rammed its organ onto her asshole. Her attention was immediately redirected to her hindquarters.

"OH MY GOD! YYYAHHHHHHHHHH! OH GOOODDDDDD!" Faith screamed for what seemed like the thousandth time since being captured. Faith's pride and confidence had been fucked out of her weeks ago. She no longer held back anymore as she did in the beginning in order to spite her rapist. The violation and agony of being nearly split open again was just too much.

The predator was screaming himself, inhuman grunts and yells as he fucked her. Down the hall, Dawn Summers tried to block out Faith's screams as she hung by her ankles. If possible, Dawns pregnant belly was even larger than Faith's.

* * *

Back at the Mansion…

The meeting had ended and the women were all milling about the first floor, examining the house and dwelling on what they had been told by Lara. She had explained about the creatures, that they travel the galaxy looking for game to hunt. She had left out the fact that these particular women were being hunted not just as sport but also to impregnate.

She had also shared all the intel she had on them including a video of one of them eliminating a special forces unit in the jungle. Hermione nearly threw up when one of them skinned a soldier. The women definitely knew this was serious.

As they thought about their situation they also got to know each other a bit. Hermione approached Willow, "So, you're a witch too, like me huh? Did you go to Hogwart's?"

"Hog-whats?" Willow asked. As Hermione started to ask where she got her training, the blue woman walked up, "So, you're a witch huh?" she asked Hermione. "Does that mean you're a lesbian too? Like Willow here."

Willow looked at her with a 'how the hell did you know that?' look on her face.

"Maybe you should try not checking out every piece of tail in the room? Including the little girls, you pedo!"

Hermione seemed shocked, "Y-you you'r-re a lesbian Willow?"

Willow gave her a nervous smile that confirmed it. "Oh, ah, that's…nice. Excuse me," Hermione walked briskly away. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Hermione said under her breath.

Mystique blew Willow a kiss. "I'm game if you are although I generally go for cock." Willow rolled her eyes at Mystique's proposition and walked away.

Max, Abigail, and Buffy gathered together. From across the room, Jill made a comment about it being like high school with all the young pretty girls forming a cliché already. They didn't hear her and were discussing the predators and what to do about them.

Abby and Hermione both felt out of place as the youngest in the room. They were sitting on the sofa talking about their respective training, one in the martial arts and the other in the magical ones.

Selene and Miho kept to themselves as Winslow made his way around the room offering drinks.

After about an hour, Lara called her guests back together. As a cop, Jill was used to being in charge and spoke up, "Okay, I think I can speak for all of us when I say we believe there is a real threat. But the question is, what do we do about it?"

"Yeah. We can't just sit around here waiting for these things to come pick us off one by one." Max offered up too.

"You're right, we can't," Lara responded. "And we're not. I know where these things are based and I say we take the fight to them." The women all took in Lara's statement and looked to each other.

* * *

Later that night…

The women had all agreed to Lara's plan. She needed to spend a day or two gathering information and making preparations for them to leave. Until then, they were all guests at the mansion.

Buffy was in her room, sitting on the bed and thinking about Dawn. She couldn't believe her sister was in the hands of these horrid things. Just then, there was a knock at the door and Max slipped in.

"Hey Buff, got a minute?" She sat on the bed next to the blonde. "I was sorry to hear about your sister but me and Abigail were thinking about going out to, you know, blow off some steam. How about you come too? Might be good to take your mind off everything?"

Buffy shook her head, "Thanks for the offer Max, but I can't not while Dawn is out there."

"Okay, well if you change your mind…" Max got up to leave.

About half an hour later as Winslow was getting ready to drive Max and Abigail into town, Buffy came downstairs. She seemed to be in a better mood, "Mind if I come along?" Max and Abigail smiled and welcomed her as they all left for the car.

Willow watched Buffy and the girls drive off. She had been invited to go with them but she always felt out of place when out with Buffy especially when guys were hitting on her. She was standing in the window, watching the car pull away as she heard someone behind her. It was Jill Valentine. She had a bottle of champagne and two flute glasses.

"You old enough to drink Willow?"

Willow definitely detected a tone she had heard before in Jill's voice, "Just barely I think, yeah." Jill filled the glasses and the two women exchanged sly glances as they walked down a hall to explore the mansion.

Upstairs…

It was late when Winslow walked into his room. He had been serving the various women, even the scary ones, food and drinks and now finally was returning to his room to retire for the night. He walked inside and was surprised to see Lara inside. He was even more surprised to see her naked. While it wasn't completely unusual for him to find Lara roaming the hall nude, she had never appeared in his room before.

"Ah, Lady Croft! What's the meaning…"

"Shhh," she put her finger to his lips and pressed her huge tits up against his chest and planted her lips on his mouth, kissing her deeply. After a minute of forcing her tongue into his mouth, "You know you've wanted this for a long time."

Lara dropped to her knees in front of him, "Miss, I, I don't…oh my god." She wrapped her luscious full DSL's (dick sucking lips) around his cock and began sucking so hard he was nearly pulled off his feet. Looking down, he saw the top of Lara's head violently working his organ. It felt so good, he couldn't bear to tell her to stop even though he knew he should.

"Oh god, please Miss Croft, I don't think this is a good…"

She looked up at him, "Call me Lara. I mean after all your cock is in my mouth I think you can use my first name." She returned to blowing him.

"UH Oh, Oh my," Winslow felt his climax building and his cock began to spurt semen into his employer's mouth. Just then there was a knock on his door and a second later it opened, "Winslow? You in here?"

Lara Croft walked into the room and her eyes fell onto her butler standing next to the door. Her eyes dropped and she saw his pants around his ankles and a naked brunette on her knees sucking on him.

"Oh, Winslow, I-I'm sorry. I'll leave." She started to but then she realized the woman sucking his cock was her, Lara Croft.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She grabbed her nude double by the ponytail that both women wore and yanked the cock-sucking woman to her feet. Winslow cried out as her teeth scraped his cock as she was jerked off his organ.

Drawing back her fist, Lara punched the woman right in the nose and sent her sprawling to the floor, blood spraying from her nostrils. Lara lay on the floor, nude and looking up. The standing Lara knew there was only one explanation for this and yelled, "MYSTIQUE! CHANGE NOW!"

The prone woman began smirking and a wide smile crossed her face as she wiped the blood and cum from her lip. As she did, her skin began to change and it turned to its natural blue.

"What's the matter? Not like he's your boyfriend." Mystique said.

"Get out!" Lara said through clenched teeth, "and don't let me catch you shape shifting in the house again."

Mystique stood and, blowing Winslow a kiss, slipped into the hall, laughing. Lara turned to Winslow, "How could you be that stupid? In your wildest dreams, how could you think I'd ever do that?"

"Well, you can be rather…aggressive."

She looked down at his sex organ, dripping semen onto the floor. Lara turned to leave, disgusted, "Well, clean yourself up and then the rug. And I hope it was worth it, cause that's the closest you'll ever get to the real thing."

As Lara walked to the elevator to go back down to her workroom in the basement, Willow and Jill were on a sofa in an out of the way den of the mansion. They were writhing on the couch, making out and letting their hands explore each other's bodies.

Willow opened Jill's blouse and began sucking on her nipples, "Oh yeah Will, that's it. You've done this before."

Willow looked up; "You have too."

Jill smiled. As she kissed Willow deeply and rolled on top of her. The two women were panting as they rubbed, sucked and felt up each other.

* * *

In a Bad Part of London…

Chet and David walked out of the pub, "Man, I can't believe we're leaving! Did you see those girls? They were begging for it!"

"I know, but if we blow this mid-term, we'll lose our scholarships. We have got to study."

"Yeah yeah. Okay. Let's go."

"Now now, that's not a very good attitude for a pair of strapping young men like yourselves. You know what they say about all work and no play and what it does to cute boys like you." A woman stepped from the shadows of the street behind them and the two college students turned to face her.

She was stunningly beautiful with deep hypnotic eyes and a porcelain face. Most striking though was the fact that she was wearing a skin-tight rubber body suit.

"My name is Selene," she walked up to them, "and I don't think you should give up on a good time so quickly." The two young men exchanged glances, not sure if they should believe what they both obviously thought she was saying.

About twenty minutes later, the three of them were in a dingy hotel room. Chet and Selene were on the bed, rolling around and making out. Chet was letting his hands explore every inch of the aggressive woman's body, both inside the rubber suit and out.

David was on his cell phone. "What!" his friend answered his call.

"Brad! Man, your never gonna believe this," David told his dorm mate. " Me and Chet met this really hot chick and we're at Sunshine motel."

"Good for you, but we need to be studying."

"No, listen man, she's hot but not a college girl. She's older."

"What like your grandma?"

"No dingus, not old like that. But older, like in her thirties, and she's horny for us all. She wants you and Danny to come too. She wants to do us all."

Selene could hear both sides of the conversation even from across the room with her super-human senses. She smiled at the topic. It was ironic, since she was in fact almost seven centuries old.

"What is she a whore? I don't have no money for that."

"No dammit you moron, she's not a hooker. Now get you ass down here."

Half an hour later, Brad and Danny walked up to the door of room 217 at the Sunshine motel. They knocked and heard a woman's voice beckon them, "Come in."

They opened the door and walked into the room. Before they could even register what was inside, the door closed behind them and Selene was standing at it. She turned the deadbolt and placed the chain on as well.

"I'm glad you two are here. I thought you'd never show." She turned towards them. Brad had to agree with David, she was stunning. She still had on her rubber outfit, but it was unzipped down to her belly button and her full C cup tits were exposed.

Brad and Danny's attention quickly fell from the woman's breasts and to their two friends. Both Chet and David were sitting in two metal folding chairs in the center of the room. They were tied to the chairs with silver duct tape and had another piece over their mouths. They had panicked looks on their faces.

Lastly, both young men were naked and were sporting erections between their legs. Next to the two students were two empty metal chairs and on the seat of one was a roll of duct tape.

Danny immediately knew something wasn't right and turned to run for the door leading to the next room. Before he could get a single step though, Selene moved the 20 feet between them and blocked his path.

She waved her finger at him like he had done something wrong. Placing her hands on his chest, she pushed lightly and the young man flew backwards, his body slamming into the motel wall and dropped to the floor unconscious.

A few minutes later, Danny was waking up and he found both himself and Brad taped, just as David and Chet had been, to the chairs. He also watched as the woman, now nude, dropping 4 small blue pills into Brad's mouth and washed them down by forcing him to gulp from a glass of water.

After gagging Brad, she approached Danny and repeated the process by grabbing his jaw and squeezing so hard he had no choice but to open. He realized the pills were viagra. After taping his mouth shut, Selene went to sit on the bed and turned on the TV to wait for the arousal inducing pills to take affect.

After twenty minutes or so, she returned, examined the young men's cocks and seemed pleased with the results. "Ooooh, nice, "she cooed to Brad, "I'm glad you came. It's a nice one." She was obviously referring to his nearly seven inch cock. "I'll save you for last."

Selene slid into the lap of David and let his cock slide into her cunt. She began fucking him; She was holding onto the back of the chair with her feet planted on the floor. Using her legs, hips and arms, she ground herself on his organ. The four men, the three watching and the one being fucked, were terrified at their predicament. After a few minutes, Selene felt the beginnings of her orgasm growing.

"You should consider yourself flattered David," she said to him as she leaned her head back and opened her mouth. As she did, the protruding canine teeth in her mouth elongated to nearly an inch long.

She looked at him with a wicked smile; "I haven't fed directly from a human in over a decade. But this is a special occasion and I'm going to need all my strength." She pulled his head back. Ignoring his muffled screams and the look of terror in his face, she sank her fangs into his jugular vein and clamped down hard.

She began drinking deeply from his throat, taking a pint of his blood with every gulp. She continued fucking him as well. The blood infused her body and rushed through her. The pleasure that had already started between her legs exploded across her entire body. She felt an orgasm more intense than one any human female could ever experience.

The metal of the chair bent and warped as Selene's grip tightened on it and her hands deformed the metal. The other three bound collage students watched the vampire woman literally fuck and suck their friend to death.

Finally, as the blood flow slowed and her orgasm subsided, she stood up. David's cock was limp and his head fell to the side. He had been drained totally from both ends.

Selene's eyes turned to Brad next. "I know I said I'd leave you for last, but you should know better than to trust a vampire. We're such fickle creatures." She dropped to her knees in front of him, taking his cock in her hand. Looking up at him and smiling she opened her mouth wide and exposed her inch long razor sharp fangs. She closed her mouth around the tip of his organ and the college boy began screaming through his gag as he felt her teeth sink into his sex organ. She was slurping from it like she was drinking through a straw. After several minutes of drinking, his head slumped forward, dead.

An hour later, Selene walked from the motel room, leaving the four bodies of the college students behind and lifeless, still taped to the chairs. She made sure to place the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door as she closed it behind her.

* * *

Back in the Den…

Willow raised her face from between Jill's legs as the tall thin brunette shuddered from the powerful orgasm coursing through her body. Willow smiled as she forced her fingers deeper into the policewoman's cunt and let her tongue find her clitoris again. Jill's back arched and she pinched and twisted her nipples as she felt the warm muscle on the most sensitive spot of her body.

"OHHHHHH YEEESSSSSS! Oh god Willow. You HAVE done this before!"

Jill had her slacks off and her blouse was wide open. Willow had her skirt hiked up to her hips and her sweater was on the floor, "Well, I'm just returning the favor." Jill and Willow had 69'd until Willow had cum and so she was now going down on Jill.

Jill collapsed with Willow kissing her stomach. "Well, that was nice," Jill said to her while sliding out from underneath the redhead. "Look, I got to go. I really think I should review the information Lara gave me on these creatures."

Willow was a bit surprised, she had hoped they weren't done. "Um, okay, yeah sure. That's probably a good idea."

Jill sat up and kissed Willow on the cheek. She quickly pulled her pants on and made her exit. Willow had been brushed off enough to recognize it when it happened.

After getting dressed, Willow went upstairs a bit unsure how to feel about what happened. Walking upstairs, she went into her room to take a shower, but was surprised to find Buffy sitting on her bed.

"Hey Buffy, thought you were going into town?"

"Changed my mind. I didn't feel up to it."

"I understand, you're worried about Dawn?"

"Who…Oh yeah, my sister, Dawn. Yeah I'm worried about her?" Buffy covered her face with her hands and Willow thought she was crying. Buffy peered through her fingers, making sure that Willow believed the act. Willow leaned in and put her arms around the small blonde, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay, Dawn's going to be fine," she said, putting Buffy's head on her chest.

Buffy looked up, "Willow? Are you hitting on me?"

"I…ah, no Buffy, of course not. I would never…"

"I mean it's okay if you are. I'm just not sure how to read you, being a lesbian and all. Guys are easy, much less subtle."

"No, I wasn't…Did you say it's okay?"

Buffy turned, facing Willow on the bed, "Actually, I've been thinking about this for a while, you and me I mean." Buffy looked down like she was embarrassed. "I guess I never thought I would act on it, but now, in this place, so far from home. I was thinking that maybe you and I could…"

Buffy put her hand on Willow leg and leaned in and kissed her. Willow had always had a crush on her friend, but dared not act on it. Now, though she found herself kissing her back deeply. Willow took Buffy's head in her hands. She let her fingers run through Buffy's hair as they explored each other's mouths with their tongues.

Buffy pulled back but kept her face close to Willow's, "So, how does this work? I've never been with a woman before. Will you…help me?"

"Of course Buffy, we'll go slow, do whatever your comfortable with."

"Well, there is one thing I've been dying to try. If you're game?"

Willow nodded and Buffy jumped up from the bed with a huge smile on her face. She ran out into the hall saying she'd be right back. When she returned twenty seconds later, she had her hands behind her back. Hesitantly, she showed Willow what she had brought with her.

It was a large dildo, maybe 8 inches long and thick. Also, it had straps attached to the base of it. Willow knew what they were. The straps formed a harness that a woman could wear around her hips. She could then use the dildo, now attached to her, to fuck another woman like a man would.

Willow had never used a strap-on, she preferred the manual method with her partners. Willow smiled though, she wanted Buffy to be comfortable.

Buffy looked at her, "I've always wanted to use this…on you."

"On me? I…"

"Oh, well, if you don't want to, that's okay."

"No no. It'll be fun. We'll have a lot of fun." Buffy's face lit up and she began stripping off her clothes.

* * *

At the same time as Willow was wondering why her best friend Buffy was coming on to her at the mansion, about 20 miles away, at a local pub, the real Buffy was with two new friends…

Max and Abigail were on the dance floor, grinding and dancing surrounded by college aged guys. They loved the attention. Max was grinding her hips into a guy's leg as they eyed each other hungrily.

Buffy was sitting at the table nursing a beer as the other two girls enjoyed the male attention. A guy in his mid-twenties walked up carrying two beers. "Can I offer you a refill?"

Buffy smiled, not wanting to be rude, "I don't think so, but thanks."

"Come on. Your friends said you were feeling down and they thought I could cheer you up a bit. One beer. I'm not proposing."

Buffy looked out of the corner of her eye at the dance floor, Max waved at her. The guy was very cute. She smiled at him and he took that as permission to sit down.

After another half-hour of dancing, Max felt like she was going to explode. She grabbed the guy she was dancing with and practically dragged him to the bathroom. She threw him through the door and he fell back, slamming into the counter and nearly into the sink. Shutting the door and bolting it behind her, she attacked him.

Max leapt into his arms, wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him deeply. Within seconds, his hands were under her shirt and on her tits. She tore his shirt off as they continued grinding and kissing. He had never seen a girl so horny. And also, she was strong. The guy was big and muscular, but he felt himself being manhandled by this 5 foot 5 inch, 110 pound, twenty year old girl.

Max pushed him up against the sink with him facing the wall, like she was going to frisk him. He felt her hands on his belt and she yanked his pants to his ankles. Grabbing his by the shoulders, Max spun him to face her and dropped to her knees.

"You should consider yourself lucky. I don't do this often," then she wrapped her lips around his hard-on. He couldn't have stopped her even if he wanted to, not that he did. She sucked and licked his cock, as he fought not to cum. Something told him, she wasn't a woman who would understand if he couldn't last.

After three of the best minutes of his life, she stood and began stripping off her jeans and T-shirt. He could only watch her and he took in her stunning body. She leapt into his arms again, but this time she reached down and grabbed his organ and pushed it inside her.

Max tossed her head back in orgasmic pleasure as she and her partner moved and fucked in rhythm. Max came twice, yelling out as she orgasmed. Finally, when she seemed sated, he exploded inside her, filling her vagina with semen.

As she climbed off him, he practically collapsed in exhaustion. Max on the other hand, simply got dressed and as she left the bathroom…

"You were pretty good."

On the way out she ran into Abigail and another big good-looking college guy making out as they went out the back door of the pub into the alley. Max knew she wasn't the only one looking to get a little action.

"Good for her," Max smiled.

As Abigail and her guy fell into the backseat of his convertible with her on top of him, straddling his cock, Buffy was inside flirting with the guy who was bringing her beer after beer.

* * *

At the Same Time, Upstairs at the Estate…

Willow was on all fours on the bed, naked and grunting. Buffy had the 8-inch dildo strapped onto her hips and was behind her best friend, fucking her hard. They were both nude and Buffy had the redhead by the hips and was riding her, pounding the plastic cock into her cunt with deep hard thrusts.

"UH UH OH GOD, OWW, Buffy, you're…UH…doing this too…Uh…hard!"

Buffy kept the cock inside Willow's pussy but she brought her legs up so her feet were planted on the bed with her knees bent and pointed outward. From this position, she could get more leverage in thrusting. Gritting her teeth, Buffy grabbed Willow's hair and kept fucking her, even harder if that was possible. Both young women were drenched in sweat.

"It's okay Will, just relax. It'll get better."

"OWWWWW! Buffy, I don't think so. This really hurts. It's too deep. I don't like this!" Buffy didn't stop. She had been fucking her for a good ten minutes like this in various positions each one harder and more uncomfortable than the last.

At first, Willow had just thought Buffy was inexperienced and was doing what guys did to her. She had tried to tell her to be gentler, that that was how women did it. It just it fell on deaf ears as Buffy got rougher and rougher.

Now Buffy had her from behind, fucking her doggy style, which she didn't like. Willow was trying to pull away but Buffy was simply too strong for her to break the slayer's grip. Willow didn't know what was going on but she was getting scared.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks, "P-please stop. I mean i-it. This isn't f-fun."

Finally, Buffy slid the dildo from between the redhead's legs, "Okay okay. If your going to be such a baby about it." Willow's face dropped to the bed, panting, her body covered with sweat, "I'm sorry Buff, but I just couldn't take that anymore. I don't think you realized how hard you were pushing."

"Oh, I realized. I knew exactly what I was doing."

"Huh?" Willow realized Buffy was still behind her. "What's that supposed to MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAANNNNNN?"

Willow felt the dildo pushing into her asshole, "NO BUFFY DON'T! I DON'T DO THIS!"

Buffy grunted forcing the shaft as far as she could into the redheads ass. "Well, today you do Will."

Willow tried to pull away but Buffy used one hand to grab her by the hair again and used her other hand to get leverage on the headboard as she reamed Willow's ass. The entire bed was shaking as Buffy put her powerful hips and thighs into her thrusts. Willow began to shriek as she felt her ass violated.

"OWWW SHIT! STOOOOPP! YYYEEEEEEEE!

"OH YEAH! TAKE IT YOU WITCH! TAKE IT UP THE ASS LIKE REAL WHORE DOES!"

Buffy was yelling in her ear. Willow had never had anal sex. One of the benefits of being a lesbian was that she didn't have a boyfriend always trying to goad her into doing it up the butt.

The fucking in her pussy was bad enough but she couldn't believe her friend was doing this to her. Willow cried the entire time until Buffy finally had her fill of having her way with her. About ten minutes later, Buffy was lying on the bed, smoking a cigarette while Willow sat on the edge of the bed, drying her eyes.

"Oh come on Will! Don't be this way? It wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad? What are you fucking crazy! My ass is killing me!"

Buffy burst out laughing at that and Willow got up and ran into the bathroom and shut the door, "GET OUT!" she screamed at Buffy who rolled out of bed and stood by the door.

"Oh come on Will. You said you would do it. Don't be mad. You want to wear the dildo and fuck me now?"

"GET OUT YOU BITCH!"

Buffy smiled. She was very pleased with her self and walked out and down the hall to her own room. She was still naked and wearing the massive cock between her legs.

* * *

Downstairs…

Abby and Hermione walked into TV room downstairs. They were sharing a room next to Willow's. But she was having sex so loud they couldn't sleep. So they came downstairs to find a TV. Miho was sitting in a large overstuffed chair watching an infomercial. The small Asian girl was wearing a pair of bright pink pajama's and had a large pair of bunny slippers on her feet. She was also drinking a big glass of chocolate milk.

"Anything good on?" Abby asked. Miho shook her head indicating not.

The three girls sat staring at the TV for a few seconds. "Wanna play Jenga?" Hermione asked and all the girls perked up and Abby went to the closet to get the game she had found earlier.

The Next Morning…

Buffy woke up. She was in a strange bed and she suddenly found her self awake with a start. Looking around she saw the guy she met in the bar last night lying next to her.

"Oh my god! What did I do?"

Buffy lifted the sheet covering them both and saw that both she and he were nude.

"Oh my god!"

He started to stir and she jumped up. Looking at the clock, it was nearly 9 AM. "Oh shit!"

Buffy grabbed her clothes and ran into the hall of the frat house. She passed two sleepy college guys in the hall, "Hey babe, why the hurry?"

Opening random doors, she finally found Max in a bed sound asleep lying with two good-looking frat boys, one on either side of her. They were all naked as well.

"Max! Get up!" The brunette stirred.

"What time is it? Just let me sleep."

"NO, get up! We're going to be late. We got a mission."

Max suddenly remembered what Buffy was talking about and sat up in shock and sent the sheet flying off her nude body. Max leapt from the bed and grabbed her clothes. A few minutes later, Max, Buffy, and Abigail ran out into the street still pulling their clothes on as they chased a cab driving down the road.

To be continued in part 3…


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hunt is On – A Predator Story**

By Dbud (feedback requested)

**Disclaimer: Not real. Just a story. Don't read if you don't want to.**

**Warning: Rough and violent story. Feel free to comment on the violence in your feedback, but don't say you weren't warned!**

* * *

Part 3 – Battle RoyaleAt the Airfield…

Buffy, Max, and Abigail had arrived back at the mansion after their night of debauchery. They got knowing looks from all the others but no one said anything. The others couldn't really blame them for wanting to blow off some steam and have some fun. Especially considering what they were going to facing soon. Quickly after arriving, the females left for their trip.

The cars carrying the team of women arrived at an out of the way airfield. The SUV carrying Selene had blacked out windows and pulled right into a hanger to keep her from the sunlight. Once there, Lara led the women to a cordoned off area filled with weapons and equipment.

"Gear up and assemble by the jet in thirty!" Lara barked. All the women were still wearing their street clothes for the most part, all except Lara, Mystique, and Selene. The vampire was in her usual garb of black rubber while Lady Croft had on a silver body suit, weapons belt with two large handguns and various equipment. Mystique as always was already nude and remained that way.

Buffy had tried to approach Willow earlier but it appeared she was avoiding her. If Buffy didn't know better, she would have thought that Willow purposely changed SUV's before leaving the estate to get away. Buffy approached Willow at the lockers, "Hey Will. I just wanted to say…"

"Wanted to say what? Wanted to apologize? Well, don't bother!" Willow was keeping her voice low but it was obvious she was very angry. Buffy didn't know what was going on.

"I, ah, no. I just wanted…"

"Just get the hell away from me!" Willow turned back towards her locker and Buffy, realizing the others were watching, thought better of making a scene so she stepped away. Buffy assumed she was mad that she had gone into town with the other girls, but her reaction was over the top. Mystique watched the exchange with keen interest.

All the women started undressing and changing in front of the lockers marked with their names. Hermione and Abby looked around hesitantly seeming embarrassed about striping in front of the others. Their feelings weren't helped by the blue mutant staring intently at Hermione watching as she slipped her jeans off. Finally, Lara ushered Mystique from the area to give them some privacy. Jill and Willow couldn't help but steal glances at the beautiful female bodies all around them though.

In each locker was a dark blue body suit made of a thin stretch material. They looked 'one size fits all' and appeared far too small for any of the grown women to wear. "Umm, Lara? You sure this is gonna fit? Max asked.

"Just give it a try. It's an experimental micro-weave material. It will stretch to fit nearly any body like a second skin. It is also insulated to 20 degrees below zero, fire resistant and bullet-proof."

Several of them still didn't seem convinced. "Also, as I mentioned, these creatures see in the infrared spectrum only…"

Max had a quizzical look on her face, so Hermione explained, rolling her eyes, "It means they see our body heat."

"Oh, yeah right. Thanks."

Lara continued, "…which these suits will help block. They won't render you invisible but they will make you harder to detect."

The women seemed impressed and started putting the garments on. Given the tightness, they had no room even for panties or bras and slipped them on totally nude. The garments had no zippers, the hole in the top for their necks simply stretched as they pulled the suit on and then shrunk back to its normal size once on.

Once dressed, the women looked at themselves and the others. The body suits left nothing to the imagination. "These are worse than that slut Selene's outfit," Abigail said.

Buffy had to agree. The suit was totally body hugging, literally wrapping every curve and bump. Their nipples, ass cracks, and even genitals were all completely obvious and the women all felt totally exposed.

Buffy looked at Max and Jill. The two women were standing in front of a mirror grabbing the material between their legs and trying to stretch it out. But no matter how hard they pulled, it returned to its same tightness, cradling every fold of their pussies and giving them enormous camel toes.

Finally, after fighting and failing to get any relief from the outfits, they gave up and accepted it. The only woman who seemed completely at ease in the outfits was Miho; after all, she was used to working in far less clothing.

Also provided were black vests to wear over their chests with body armor and equipment. This provided some more modest covering at least up top. The women though might as well as been nude from the waist down. Once their boots were on, the team members collected weapons and assembled as ordered by the plane.

Selene and Mystique nearly fell to the floor laughing when they saw the outfits. The women ignored their hysterics as best they could.

Lara looked over her team. All the women had armed themselves from the armory. Buffy had a hi-tech crossbow in her hand and a double bladed battle-axe strapped to her back.

Willow, Abby, and Hermione had foregone any firearms. Willow had only a satchel slung over her shoulder with various magical materials she needed. Hermione had a modified holster with her wand in it on her hip while Abby carried nothing at all, relying only on her fighting prowess.

Selene had her two automatic pistols, while Miho had two large curved swords on her hips and Mystique was still nude and carried nothing else.

Abigail had her normal compliment of knives and her bow. Both Max and Jill armed themselves with large automatic rifles and sidearms.

Abby raised her hand to ask a question, "If the suits are bulletproof, why do we need the armor?"

"Because the predators don't use bullets. They use plasma cannons and razor sharp wrist blades." Lara answered.

"Oh, and these vests will protect us from that, right?" Abby followed up.

"Well, we haven't actually been able to test them against the predator's technology. But they can't hurt." Lara's answer didn't quell any of the girl's fears.

Lastly as the women got on the jet, Lara passed out modified shooting glasses explaining that they were light amplifying and allowed them see in the dark.

The plane they loaded onto was an experimental plane that could fly sub-orbital. It would allow them to travel from England to South America in only four hours. On the flight, the tone of the passengers was muted. Everyone seemed focused on the upcoming battle.

* * *

In Flight Over the Amazon…

The women transferred to a stealth helicopter in a run-down airfield in a South American jungle. After about an hour of flight over nothing but isolated forest, they slowed to a hover.

Beneath them was a gaping hole in the ground. Lara explained this was the entrance to an underground cave system that housed an ancient Aztec temple that had been swallowed in an earthquake. It was the base of operations of the predators. Lara slid the door open to the craft and Selene stepped back away from the daylight.

"Aww, what's the matter? It the big bwad vampwire afwaid of a little sunwight?" Abigail was mocking Selene who responded by leaping from the helicopter, swan diving the 150 feet into the pitch-black cave. While the sun burned her, she was out of it in only a few seconds and safe in the darkness. She landed with a thud about 400 feet below the chopper but unharmed and on her feet.

"Guess not."

All the others used rappelling lines attached to their vests to drop into the pit. Once down and disconnected, Lara called the troops to attention.

"Okay, remember the plan, there are three entrances and we'll break into three teams and go in each one moving to the center of the complex to corner the creatures."

Willow spoke up, "I know we covered this before, but are you sure it's a good idea to split up?"

"Yes it is," Lara seemed a bit annoyed, "As I said, my intel says there are only three of these hunters down here. Their biggest weakness is their arrogance and if we split up, they will most likely split up too and each team will only have to deal with one of these things. In a larger group we will be easier targets and they will be able to concentrate their firepower. Each team should be able to handle one of them. Understood? Good."

"Well, I hate to be a party pooper, but I hunt better alone," and with that Selene ran into the darkness of the cave, ignoring the calls of the others to stop.

"Shit!"

"Umm, where's the blue woman?" Abby asked. All the women looked around and realized she had disappeared too. 'Great,' Lara thought to her self, 'not five minutes in and we're down two team members.'

"Okay, forget them. The teams are as follows; the red team is myself heading it up with Abby and Willow. Blue team, Buffy is in charge and Max and Abigail." Max started to protest but decided not to. "Gold team, leader is Jill, with Hermione and Miho. You all have your maps and know your entry points and have studied these things weapons and technologies. Keep in contact. Now let's move out. And remember, if you get the chance, terminate them with extreme prejudice."

The three groups broke off and moved down the cave. It opened up into a massive cavern after a half mile and the top of what appeared to be an ancient Aztec building was sticking out of the floor, covered around the edges with rubble. Each team then split off and moved to their respective entrances.

* * *

Inside the Ruins…

The leader of the Predators had just finished giving his hunters their final instructions. He held up a small device and a hologram of the temple appeared. At the upper levels were a number of small green dots, indicating their prey. With a simple nod, the dozen or so predators assembled ran into the tunnels of the ruins each activating their cloaks as the entered the darkness.

It had been about a half-hour since they broke cover and the predator walked down a corridor deep inside the temple. It heard a noise and remained still. Down the hall one of it's brethren stepped from the darkness. They exchanged grunts and let their guard down.

As they approached, when the other creature looked away, the first raised his arms blades preparing to run the other through. To his surprise though, the target of the attack ducked under the slash and raised his arm and fired a wrist device.

A thin mesh of metal netting flew at his attacker, wrapping him and slamming him into a tunnel wall. To his surprise the attacking predator found himself trapped in a razor sharp net cutting into his flesh. The real predator stepped up and looking down on his capture, Ha Ha. Nice. Try.

Mystique shifted back to her normal blue skinned appearance. Her whole plan was to take the predator by surprise using her shape shifting ability to mimic one and get close enough to kill it. Obviously that had failed.

"Fuck you," she said defiantly.

The sensors of the predator's armor had detected the intruder and when he didn't pick up a transponder signal from the other, he knew something was amiss. A simple scan revealed the deception.

Fuck. Me. Ha ha. It lifted her and extended its wrist blades preparing to gut the mutant. Fuck. You.

[The symbols indicate speech either translated from the alien predator's language or spoken in English by the creatures.]

"Wait," Mystique yelled, "I can help you." It stopped, waiting for an explanation. "I can lure the others to you. I can help."

The predator thought for a second. Then it pulled a small metal ring from its belt and held it in its open palm. Mystique watched as the hoop snapped open and lifted into the air. It moved towards her. She was trapped by the netting and couldn't move. Before she knew it, the ring had snapped in place around her neck. The predator raised it's arm and slashed down at her with the blades.

"NO!" She screamed thinking she was going to die but it simply slashed the netting and released her.

You help. It pulled a small device from its belt and pushed a button. Suddenly Mystiques entire body felt like it was on fire and she fell to the ground screaming.

"AARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH! AAAIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" The predator let her suffer and writhe in agony for nearly a minute before deactivating the control collar.

Help or die. Mystique got the point.

* * *

Blue Team…

Max, Buffy, and Abigail moved like professional soldiers each covering the other as they moved from side to side down the hall using the natural cover of the ruins for protection.

Max's heightened senses picked up a slight sound and smell from down the hall. She held up her hand and the other two crouched down responding to the silent signal. Another signal and the three of them started moving down the corridor taking flanking positions. A predator was down the hall and they wanted to surprise it.

Max moved to open fire on the creature with her assault rifle. The plan would be to flush it out of hiding and then Abigail and Buffy could deliver a fatal shot. Max heard a slight click in her ear that was the signal that the other two were in place. She saw the slightest haziness about 50 feet away. That was all she needed, her heightened eyesight locked in on the predator.

Max drew down on him, opening fire, flooding the area with bullets. The creature broke cover as they had hoped. Suddenly though, Max saw a flash of blue out of the corner of her eye. She realized there was a second predator and it had gotten the drop on her.

She spun but the plasma bolt slammed into her chest. It blew her rifle in two and threw her into the wall. "UUGGGHHHHH!" Max found herself on her back, covered in dust. Her armor has deflected the shot from the creature, but it had hurt like hell. She thought a rib was broken.

Before she could dwell on the pain in her chest she saw a shimmering over her and then two huge silver blades sprang from the creature's arm, now visible. It brought them down towards her head. Max grabbed the beast's arm using all her strength to stop the blow from landing. But it had position on top of her and leverage, it was a battle that Max was going to lose as the blades continued down towards her throat, albeit slowly.

Buffy saw the predator leap from its hiding spot to avoid the spray of bullets from Max's rifle. She raised her crossbow and fired. The bolt hit the creature in the chest and lodged there, knocking him from his feet. Abigail drew her bow and was about to fire as well when she saw Max on her back with one of these creatures on top of her, trying to gut her.

Turning towards Max, she let the arrow fly and it stopped over Max's head, seemingly hovering in the air above her. A green liquid began to drip from around the shaft and the pressure on Max lessened. The shimmering stopped and the predator became visible as its cloak cut off.

The predator staggered back it hand wrapped around the arrow in its throat. It stumbled about ten feet, then fell to the ground, dead. Abigail didn't have time to celebrate. She knocked another arrow and turned to fire again at the remaining predator.

Buffy had drawn her battle-axe after shooting the thing with her crossbow. She had charged it and she and the monster had met head on. It had grabbed the handle of her weapon and they struggled for it. Even though she was barely 5 feet tall, she was probably as strong as the creature, but she didn't have the leverage that came with its 8-foot frame. It lifted her, wedging the axe under her chin and pinning her against the wall.

Buffy kicked the predator several times in the chest breaking several of its ribs. Suddenly, it fell back, its body staggering. Max and Abigail had come up behind it. Max unloaded her pistol into its back and Abigail fired an arrow into its shoulder. The creature was badly wounded.

Before it could run, Buffy spun and swung the axe, cleaving its head from its body. The three women stood over it breathing deeply recovering from the heat of battle. Max and Abigail high-fived.

"Kicked his ass!"

Buffy hated to interrupt the other two's celebrating, but "Either of you have a problem with this?" Abigail and Max looked at her not sure what she meant.

"Lara said there were only three of these things. So either we just killed two of them, which is great…"

"Or there's more than we thought." Abigail finished. She reached up to her throat-mic, "Red team, come in. This is blue team. Come in." She got only static in response. The other's tried their comm units as well but also got nothing.

"You don't think they're jamming the radios, do you?"

* * *

Gold Team…

Jill, Miho, and Hermione moved down the corridor. Jill lead the way with her assault rifle out front. Hermione was in the middle while Miho, swords in hand, brought up the rear. Jill peered around a corner.

"See anything? Hermione asked. Jill shook her head and told her to be quiet.

As she checked out the chamber in front of her, a shimmering appeared behind Miho. As the predator swung his wrist claws at Miho's neck, she somehow sensed the attack and ducked. The blades imbedded into the stone wall as Jill and Hermione spun.

The creature, realizing it was vulnerable, leapt upward, landing on a ledge. It pushed off, sailing across the hallway towards a high alcove. Jill opened fire with her rifle, the rounds tearing the stone apart as she tried to track the monster. She emptied the entire clip in seconds. Hermione fired a yellow streak of light from her wand as well.

"Holy shit! What the fuck was that?" Miho cried out.

Both Hermione and Jill exchanged glances. Those were the first words Miho had uttered since she had arrived. As the three women stood waiting to see if they had hit anything, Miho cried out again, "RUN!" At her feet was a small metal disc with a blinking light on it. She knew a grenade when she saw one.

The women began to scatter when the device exploded. The explosion blew a massive hole in the stone floor and brought part of the wall and ceiling down on the hall where they had been standing.

* * *

Red Team…

Lara Croft led her team down a corridor with Abby and Willow close behind. "Careful. Stay close." Lara warned them. Just as she did, something large landed in the middle of the group.

The predator extended its combat spear and swung it, hitting Abby in the gut with the shaft and tossing her twenty feet. She slammed into Willow and the two girls fell to the floor. Lara drew her weapons and opened fire on the creature. Most of the bullets bounced off, but a few seemed to strike home, but they didn't stop its advance.

The guns clicked indicating they were empty as the predator raised its spear and threw it at the tall woman. Lara leapt up off a boulder, flipping over the path of the weapon. The spear struck the far wall, imbedding in the stone. Lara landed on the creature, kicking it in the head as she flew over it.

The blow seemed to stun it slightly, but it was on her as she landed. With her guns empty, she couldn't match its strength and a powerful punch threw her into a wall. As it was about to deliver another, Abby leapt at it raining punches on the predator from behind. The creature turned to engage the new threat from the teenager.

"Hey mother fucker!" Willow yelled at it, "Try this on for size." Willow reached into her satchel and pulled out a handful of sulfur, tossing it into the air. She said several faint words and the dust exploded into flames.

"Lara, Abby. Get down."

The flames streaked towards the predator as the two women hit the floor. The hotly burning fire engulfed it, setting it ablaze and burning intensely. The creature ran, flailing and panicked, trying to extinguish the fire. The flames burned until there was nothing left but the creature's skeleton and armor.

Willow walked up to Abby as she held her nose to protect from the smell of burning flesh. "The flames that won't die. A handy spell."

"I'll say," Lara agreed.

As Lara and Willow examined what was left of the predator, Abby turned, "I thought I heard something," she said to the others but they were distracted. Abby walked down the hallway, looking for any signs of danger. Lara saw her and called out, "Abby stop. Don't wander off."

Just then a trap door opened under the teenager and she fell through it. "ABBY!" Lara screamed and ran to help the girl. Just as she got there, the trap door closed.

A loud banging sound came from behind her and both Lara and Willow looked up just in time to see a large stone wall dropping from above them, splitting the hallway between the two women. Willow found herself trapped on her side of the wall with Lara on the other.

* * *

Rude Awakening…

Miho's eyes flickered open. She had been knocked out from the explosion. She was hanging upside down and quickly realized that her hands were bound behind her. What's worse, she was over the shoulder of the predator that had attacked her team. She didn't know if Jill and Hermione were alive or dead.

The creature had pulled Miho from the rubble. She seemed relatively unhurt. It had pulled her armor off and tied her arms. Then it threw her over its shoulder and took her towards a chamber deeper in the temple.

Miho had woken up and realized her predicament. She began struggling to get free and slammed her knee into the predator's facemask surprising it. As its grip slipped, she was able to roll off its shoulder. Even with her hands tied she managed to land on her feet.

Miho tried to run but the predator grabbed her by the hair. It rained several punches into her small body. Miho took a fist into her stomach, chest, and finally her face. Miho was battered to her limits and she fell to the ground nearly unconscious but definitely beaten.

The predator lifted her again by her right leg letting her dangle in front of the 8-foot tall monster. Reaching between her legs it raked its claws across her thigh and down the front of her body. Miho's suit was torn from her knees to her shoulder exposing her pussy, flat stomach, and small tits.

As she hung, it produced two metal rings from its belt that it placed on her ankles. Activating the devices, Miho felt her feet slam together and she found she could not separate them. Her hands and legs were both restrained now.

The predator tossed her onto a large stone table in the center of the room. Miho looked up, "You bastard! Let me go! When my friends find us you're…"

The Asian girl's threats were cut off as the creature forced its massive clawed fingers into her mouth and held her jaws open. It pulled a small metal ring, about the size of a quarter, from its belt and dropped it in between her lips.

When the ring touched her tongue it expanded to about 6 inches in diameter. The ring lodged itself in the back of Miho's mouth forcing her jaws open. The bottom hinges of the bones on either side of face snapped off from the top ones and Miho felt the intense pain of a broken jaw.

"UUGGGGHHHHHH!" She grunted in agony.

The predator dropped her. Miho's mouth was forced open wide, wider than she thought possible. As she watched the creature it removed a piece of its armor from between its legs. Miho's eyes became nearly as wide as her mouth when she saw it unfurl its sex organ, which sprang to erection immediately.

Miho tried to scream for help but it was useless. She fought against the alien shackles binding her wrists and ankles but that too was useless. The creature grabbed Miho by the top of her head and pointed her face towards the tip of its cock. She made one last attempt to fight free as the cantaloupe sized head passed her lips forcing her already broken jaw open even further. Miho was kicking her legs and clawing the air with her hands in an effort to do anything to stop the thing from shoving its organ into her throat. But helpless as she was all she could do was flail pitifully.

Miho felt the creature reach between her legs and slide its 7 inch fingers into her pussy. Each finger was larger than a normal human penis. Using its hand in her crotch and the other on her head as an anchor, it lifted her from the table and yanked Miho down onto its cock. Her face smashed into its rock hard abdomen as its 18-inch organ was forced into and through her throat.

Holding her up off the table, it allowed her body to be suspended by its organ with her face pointed down and her legs up at about a 45 degree angle to the floor. It slid her about 8 inches upward before letting her fall again onto its cock.

The predator began bouncing her using its legs and arms to toss her body up and down the shaft. The creature's scrotum hung across her face as its baseball sized testicle bounced off her forehead.

Good head. HA HA HA. Miho thrashed as it used her entire body as a sex toy fucking her mouth, face and throat mercilessly.

* * *

An Old Friend and a New One…

Abby Miller limped down the dark corridor. She had fallen about 100 feet after slipping through the trap door, bouncing off several rocks before slamming into the stone floor of a new chamber. Only her training and strength saved her.

Once she collected herself she tried to find a way out. She entered a new hallway that appeared different than the others. It was lined with a number of metal doors that were new and strong looking. Abby opened one of them. Inside it appeared to be a cell.

In the center of the room, on the floor, was the body of a woman. Abby didn't recognize her because her head was gone. Also, her abdomen was split open from her ribs to her crotch. The body was that of Faith, although Abby had no way to know that. After giving birth, if you could call having an offspring tear itself from your belly giving birth, she had been finished off by Scar who kept her head as a trophy.

Abby walked to another door and opened it, although she was afraid of what she might find. Inside, lying on what appeared to be an alien version of a gynecological table was another women. She was alive but not whole. Abby recognized her…

"ELEKTRA!"

She ran up to the side of her mentor, who opened her eyes weakly. At first Elektra Nachios did not believe what she saw was real. It took her a few minutes to accept her vision. Abby looked over her friend and teacher and wept.

Elektra's arms and legs had been removed. She was simply a head and a torso. Her belly was swollen and impossibly big. It appeared stretched to its limits and that it might burst at any moment. Elektra's pussy mound was also swollen and red like it had been horribly abused.

"Abby…" she said weakly, "You have…to…kill me."

"No! I'm getting you out of here." She started to try and lift her, but with her hurt leg she could not.

"No. Given birth…to dozens…monsters…pain too….much," Elektra could barely speak.

"Please…do it…kill…me."

After several minutes of arguing, Abby finally relented and drew a knife from her belt and used it to end Elektra's life. The teenage girl fell to the floor curled up in a ball at what she had done. She didn't think she could go on. After several more minutes, she heard a voice calling out from down the hall.

"Is anyone there? Help me. Please."

Abby finally got up the courage to check it out. Opening another door, she saw a fellow teenager. This one was naked and pregnant like Elektra had been though, but otherwise she seemed relatively okay.

"I'm Abby. I won't hurt you," she said to the obviously terrified girl.

"My name is Dawn Summers," was the response she got from the prisoner.

* * *

Into a Trap…

Buffy, Max, and Abigail had continued with the plan after killing the two predators. They still couldn't raise anyone on their radios but they were moving towards the center of the temple, hoping to meet up with Lara or the other teams there.

Abigail was on point, leading the way when she heard the faintest to clicks from beside her. Looking over and then down, she saw a tripwire that she had activated with her ankle. Before she could even react, five small C shaped pieces of metal flew from hidden compartments in the stone walls around her.

The rings streaked towards Abigail. One them attached to both her wrists and ankles. The final one wrapped around her neck. The two ends of the metal strips snapping together locking in place around all her extremities.

"Oh shit!" Abigail froze, not sure what to do. Buffy and Max ran up. Other than attaching to her, the devices seemed to pose no other danger.

"It was a booby trap." Abigail explained.

"Get them off her." Buffy and Max used their super human strength to try and snap the rings off her.

"AHHHHH! STOP!" Abigail cried out. It felt like they were going to break her bones before the shackles gave way.

"Okay, bad idea." Buffy admitted. Just then a small light on each of the devices popped on and Abigail was jerked into the air. Her arms extended out to her sides while her legs were yanked outward as well. She was hovering more than three feet off the ground.

The restraints held Abigail in mid-air, pulling her arms and legs tight. Her body was stretched and taunt. It felt like there were several hundreds of pounds of weights on each limb and she was afraid that her arms and legs were going to be torn free of their sockets.

"OH SHIT! OH GOD! IT HURTS!" Abigail screamed in pain. Both Max and Buffy tried to help her. They each grabbed one of the ankle restraints and tried to pry them free but after several minutes of trying it was no use.

"What the hell makes these things work?" Max asked.

"I don't know. Maybe some kind of anti-gravity devices," Buffy offered. She wished Willow were here, she was smarter and could maybe figure these things out. Max pushed Abigail's leg and the girl spun in mid-air, but her body was still held like an 'X'. She tried to push her entire body in order to see if she could move her but she wouldn't budge. She could only spin in place. After about ten minutes of trying to free her, Max and Buffy gave up. It was no use.

"What do we do?"

"You have to go on without me. We have to beat these things. Leave me. Once you take care of the aliens and find Lara, you can come back for me."

Max and Buffy exchanged glances but they knew she was right. Collecting their weapons, "We'll be back for you as soon as we can."

"I know," Abigail tried to look assured of herself as they gave her one last concerned look and then left her behind. In fact, she was terrified.

* * *

Meeting a Friend…

Willow had wandered the tunnels after being separated from her team. As she turned a corner, she heard a noise. It sounded like someone walking. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Willow readied a spell.

"OH MY GOD! DAWN!" Dawn Summers walked out from around the corner. Willow ran up to the 15-year-old girl and hugged her. Dawn was wearing jeans and simple T-shirt. Willow couldn't believe it. She looked fine.

"Thank god you're okay. We came to rescue you and kill these bastards who took you."

"Is Buffy here?"

Willow hesitated at the mention of that name remembering what happened last night, "Uh, yeah, she is here. But let's get you out of here. She'll be okay."

"Good idea," Dawn replied, "I think I found a way out. This way." Willow followed the teenager through several winding hallways, leading her into a chamber.

"Let me check it out Dawnie. These things are smart." Willow stepped into the room and looked around. It looked okay. She waved Dawn in and as the girl walked up behind her she put her hands on Willow's back and shoved her further into the room.

Willow stumbled forward. She didn't see the micro-thin wire on the ground, which she stepped into. The wire constricted around her feet and Willow was hoisted into the air. As she swung back and forth about six feet off the ground she saw Dawn standing and looking at her. Behind Dawn, she saw one of the predator turn off its cloak and appear against the wall.

"Dawn! Run!" To her shock, Dawn turned around and looked at the predator and she didn't seem afraid at all. The creature reached up and took Willow's satchel and pulled it from her. It activated his scanner and looked at the female hanging before him. The scan finished and her file information came up on the inside of his mask.

It listed her basic information as well as an estimation of her abilities and danger level. She was a level 5 (of 5). The predators were unfamiliar with magic and so were leery of it. They had ranked Willow as a powerful witch as the most dangerous for that reason.

No chances.

Willow didn't know why Dawn was being so calm and wasn't running but there was nothing she could do about it now. The predator pulled a rod from his belt and it slid the tip into Willow's mouth and down her throat. She began to gag on the shiny metal rod as it choked her.

The predator didn't want to take any chances with a foe as powerful as this one. It didn't know her capabilities, so it was playing it safe. With a twist of the rod, the tip opened and grabbed hold of Willow's tongue deep in her throat.

"UGH NAAAA! Willow tried to beg for mercy but it was no use. The predator yanked the rod out of her throat and with it about a foot of the muscle that was her tongue came out too. Blood poured from her mouth and Willow began flailing in horrible agony.

She was shrieking and writhing, holding her blood soaked face. She didn't even notice that Dawn was gone and Mystique was now in the room behind the predator. Even the blue mutant, which was normally as cold as they come, had a sour look on her face at what the creature had just done to Willow.

No tongue. No words. No spells.

The predator explained to Mystique in halting English. But it wasn't finished. The beast lifted the thrashing woman and placed its thumbs to her eye sockets. Driving its claws into her eyeballs, it blinded her. Willow's body stopped moving and hung limply. She lapsed into shock.

The predator extended his wrist blades and, pausing for a second to let the blades heat red-hot, then sliced off her right arm just above the elbow. The heat of the blades cauterized the wound and barely a drop of her blood was spilt. Only her arm fell to the ground. Willow's left arm was removed next. Just below the shoulder. Finally, with a single swipe, the predator cut both her legs off at mid-thigh.

What then fell to the floor was no longer the woman named Willow Rosenberg. Even if this creature lying on the ground moaning somehow survived, Willow was gone. The predator turned to Mystique…

Continue the hunt. Mystique ran from the room, glad to get out of there stopping only to vomit once she was out of sight.

* * *

Nice Doggie…

Lara ran full speed down the hall. She had been separated from Abby and Willow and hoped that they were alright. But right now she had her own problems. Behind her two large animals that were not of this world chased her.

They looked like twisted version of dogs. Each though, was larger than a bear with a gaping mouth filled with razor sharp knife like teeth. Instead of fur the beasts were covered with short sharp spikes. A predator had been using them as hunting animals, when they had picked up Lara Croft's scent. Soon after, Lara found herself running from the two animals as fast as she could. Their predator master was following closely behind.

* * *

A Familiar Face…

As Abigail hung by her arms and legs, fighting to try and break free from the shackles, she heard a noise behind her. She strained her neck to see what it was, afraid it was one of the creautre.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?"

It was worse than a predator. Abigail saw Selene walk around in front of her, smiling wickedly.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say Christmas came early this year."

"Look Selene. We're in terrible danger. These things are dangerous. You are gonna need me to help to fight if you want to get out of here." The young woman hoped that by playing on the vampire's sense of self-preservation, she might get her to help free her.

"I think I'm doing just fine. In fact, I've already killed one of them." Abigail did see a green liquid that looked like the predator's blood on Selene's lips. "And the last thing I need is help from the likes of you."

Selene leapt up and grabbed Abigail by the hair and pulled her face down. Abigail's body simply spun, so she was now parallel with the ground, but still stretched and helpless. Selene yanked Abigail's head back, exposing her neck. The young vampire hunter had assumed Selene would leave her but now realized what she was going to do.

"Any last requests?"

"No, Sel…"

Without waiting for a reply, Selene sank her fangs into Abigail Whistler's throat and began drinking. The blood of her hated enemy was the sweetest she had ever tasted.

* * *

All Alone…

Hermione was moving through the ruins alone after the explosion that separated her team. She was terrified and hoped to meet up with someone from her team or another. As she moved around every corner she did so with her wand in hand in front of her. Her night vision glasses had been destroyed in the cave in and so she was using her wand to light her way.

Hearing a noise up ahead. Hermione froze, "Lara? Jill?" she called out, praying it was one of the two or another of her allies but not believing it was. Two predators stepped into the radius of her wand's glow. They obviously weren't concerned about one little girl with a stick as they had their cloaking shields down and simply walked towards her.

"STUPIFY!" Hermione yelled and a red blast of light shot from her wand. It hit the right creature in the chest and threw him back a good ten feet. The second one seemed shocked at the firepower from this little girl. Deciding not to take any more chances with her, he crouched and activated his shoulder cannon.

As it fired, Hermione yelled again, "PROTECTO!" and a blue shimmering translucent light extended from the tip and formed a semicircle in front of her. The plasma bolt slammed into the shield and ricocheted into the wall.

The predator was stunned. What the fuck? two more blasts of energy bounced from the shield. Hermione's fear subsided a bit. 'Wow,' she thought, 'I'm doing alright.'

Frustration turned to rage as the predator charged the witch. Bringing it's wrist blades down on the shield spell and throwing its weight into the blow. The spell crumbled under the force of the attack and Hermione stumbled backward. Tripping on a rock and she dropped her wand and fell over. The predator prepared to deliver a deathblow to the girl as she frantically tried to find the small piece of wood.

Her hand found the handle and she raised it as the blades fell. Panicked, she screamed, "AVADA KRAVADA!" Hermione had never even thought about using the killing curse but in her fear she used the most powerful spell she could think of and it just burst out.

Her wand shot a bright green lightning bolt into the chest of the predator. He was thrown back and lay still on the floor, dead. As Hermione sat stunned at what she had done but relieved that she had killed the creature and survived the attack, a whizzing sound flew past her head.

She saw the first predator, the one she had stunned, sitting up about fifty feet away. It's hand was outstretched. It had thrown its razor disc and the weapon had passed only inches from Hermione's head. The predator wasn't her concern though, even as it stood and walked towards her. Hermione's gaze was fixed on what was left of her wand. He hadn't aimed for her head, he had aimed for the wand and it had been cut in half by the blade.

The creature came towards her, "STUPIFY!" Nothing happened.

"PROTECTO!" Nothing again.

"AVADA KRAVADA!" pfft. The wand was useless. Hermione looked up from the floor at the massive creature standing over her. Her eyes fell to its crotch as the predator had removed its codpiece and was sporting a massive erect cock between its legs. Its balls even with her face.

Not so tough now.

"NN-NOOOOOO!" Hermione screamed as it lifted her by the throat.

* * *

Undesirable Stock…

Miho slid off the predator's drained cock. She had passed out several times from lack of air while it rode her face but had been revived by her rapist each time. And each time it then continued the assault on her mouth and throat with its cock.

Now, she was on her knees coughing and hacking as she tried to clear the thick green cum from her oral cavity. The small Asian whore had never been abused like this and in her line of work abuse from men was standard fare.

As he stood over her, the predator scanned the girl to analyze her quality for possible impregnation. The predator was stunned by the results and reran the scan.

That can't be correct.

The second scan returned the same results. This female had been with literally hundreds of males in spite of her young age. Also, she had several sexually transmitted diseases. Obviously, this whore was not worthy of receiving his seed.

What a waste. It said to her as it took her by the hair from behind. Miho heard a 'snikt' sound and she had only a moment more of life as the creature used the razor sharp blades to sever her head from her shoulders. The predator placed her small head into a meshed bag hanging from its belt and left her body to rot as it went in search of more prey.

* * *

Separate Ways…

Buffy held the predator in a chokehold while Max gutted the beast, killing it and they let it fall to the ground. Max spit on the thing's corpse and both she and Buffy sat on a rock to rest.

"That's another one for the good guys…girls."

"I'm worried about Abigail. We shouldn't have left her back there," Max said.

"I know how you feel but I don't know what we could have done. We have to finish the mission. Trust me, she's a pro, she understood."

"Look Buffy. I think you should go on. Find your sister and meet up with the others. I need to go make sure she's okay. I'll catch up after."

Buffy wasn't sure that was a good idea, but Max looked determined and, quite frankly, Buffy was worried about the third member of their team too. Buffy agreed. She knew Max could handle her self alone.

"Okay, but be careful." The two girls hugged and wished each other well as Buffy headed deeper into the complex while Max doubled back.

* * *

Intro to Bestiality…

Lara was getting tired but these alien hounds were relentless. After running for what seemed like a mile, she decided she had to fight while she was able. She obviously couldn't lose them. As she turned a corner, she stopped drew her guns and waited with the weapons pointed at the hallway opening.

The two bear-sized beasts rounded the corner and Lara Croft opened fire. She aimed for the lead creature's head and several bullets hit their mark and the thing slid to a stop at her feet. As the remaining animal charged, she leapt upward and flipped over it as it ran under her. Lara was reloading her weapons as she landed.

The animal turned and prepared to charge again as Lara drew a bead on it and prepared to fire. Suddenly, she felt something wrap around her throat. The predator master had rounded the corner and with a flick of its arm extended its 30-foot whip and wrapped it around the Lara's neck. As she began to fire, he yanked her off her feet. The animal was on her and sank its fangs into her arm.

"YYEEEAARRRRGH!" Lara screamed as her arm was nearly torn off. The predator yanked again and she was drug by the whip dropping her weapons as she was forced to hold onto the whip to prevent her self from choking.

The predator called off its hunting partner and lifted Lara from the floor. There was a large boulder in the chamber and Lara was thrown against it. Before she recovered, the hunter pulled two restraints from its belt and attached them to her wrists. He pushed her hands against the boulder and the restraints stuck them there.

Lara found herself on her knees bent over a large rock with her arms outstretched. She was helpless as the predator tore her bodysuit down the back revealing her shapely ass. She tugged and pulled frantically, trying to pull her hands free. She couldn't tell what was holding them in place but they wouldn't budge.

The predator stepped back still holding the whip and made a whistling sound. The animal approached the woman, shoving its nose between her legs and sniffing her asshole and pussy. The smell immediately excited the beast and its two-foot cock hardened underneath it.

Lara felt the weight of the animal on her back as it placed its front paws on the boulder on either side of her head.

"NOOOOOO!" She screamed as the beast thrust at her. Its cock missed her openings as it was randomly humping the air but its cock had not penetrated her yet. She was trying to break free but after several unsuccessful attempts the creature finally hit its mark and Lara felt the tip slide into her sweat slicked asshole.

"OHHHHH GOOOODDDDDD NOOOOOO!" Lara squealed as she felt her rectum stretched by the 5-inch diameter phallus. With a powerful thrust, the beast rammed the full length of it into her and a high pitched squeal could be heard echoing throughout the temple halls.

She screamed as the animal humped her without regard for her well being, it only cared about its pleasure. The predator watched, enjoying the show of her being ravaged by its pet.

* * *

A New Enemy…

"BITCH!" Max screamed at Selene as she entered the chamber where she and Buffy had left Abigail. Max found Selene with her teeth in Abigail's throat. In a rage, Max charged her. When Selene let her victim go Abigail's head slumped forward and she appeared lifeless.

Selene laughed as Max leapt at her, "You're too late. She's dead. And you will be soon too."

Max and the vampire collided and traded punches in the middle of the room. Over and over each woman landed blows to the others face and torso. Any of the punches would have crushed stone, but each took them.

Selene grabbed Max by the throat and lifted her as the genetically altered young woman kicked the vampire in the chest several times. Selene dropped her and Max took the momentary advantage she had to flip her opponent over her shoulder and slam her into the floor. The stone cracked as Selene was slammed into it.

Max fell onto her, pinning her with her legs as she rained punches into Selene's pale face. Suddenly, Max was thrown backwards but not because of anything Selene had done.

The wire net struck Max and wrapped around her cutting into her skin as it threw her into the wall. The corners of the net had spikes attached which drilled into the stone, holding Max up against the wall and pinning her.

Selene saw the predator leap from above and land in the room, advancing on Max. She took the opportunity to make her retreat figuring the creature would finish Max off. As she got up though, three separate triangle shaped lights appeared on her head and body. To her surprise, three predators disengaged their cloaks as they surrounded Selene.

* * *

The Birthing Room…

Hermione was carried into a large chamber by the predator that had captured her. It hadn't even bound her, she posed no threat now. It had though stripped her naked and removed her armor before carrying her away in its powerful arms. She had stopped pounding her tiny fists on him, she thought she had broken several fingers when she punched his mask.

The chamber they entered was different from the others she had seen. It was the same stone walls but in it was a number of metal table and other strange looking equipment. The predator laid Hermione on one of the tables.

It had attached the same metal restraints used on the other women to her limbs as well. When her arms touched the table above her head, they would no longer move. Hermione found her self lying on her back with her arms held above her.

"Please. Let me go! I'm sorry I came here. I'm no threat to you. I'm sorry I killed the other one. I panicked."

Hermione watched with tear filled eyes as the creature's sex organ sprang to attention and it grabbed her small legs and spread them. She kicked them, trying to stop it but it pulled them apart.

"NNOOOOOO! DON'T! I'M A VIRGIN!" She screamed at it as it mounted her forcing its cock in between her legs. She was so tight that even with its massive strength the predator had trouble forcing its huge organ into her snatch.

Hermione was screaming at the top of her lungs as it started fucking her. Its cock head forced deep into her vagina. As the tip reached the top of her canal, it still had another 7 inches left and with a hard thrust with 400 pounds of muscle behind it, its cock forced its way into her womb.

Hermione could tell she was being destroyed inside. The organ was ripping and tearing her reproductive system apart. It was holding her legs as it fucked her. The predator ignored her screams as it picked up two large hypodermic needles and held them in its massive hand. Leaning forward as Hermione squealed on its cock, it drove the six inch needles into her shoulder, just below the neck and he pushed the plungers down, injecting the liquid into her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?"

The syringes held two substances. The first was a genetic re-sequencer. This would allow her human DNA and its alien genes to combine. In short, it would allow her to be impregnated by the creature. The second chemical was a growth accelerator. It would greatly speed up the gestation process of the offspring.

Make. Baby.

"What? Baby? No! Oh god, no!"

* * *

A Near Escape…

Abby helped Dawn walk down the hallway. They had been moving for over an hour, but Dawn could barely walk with her belly as large as it was. They turned a corner and saw what looked like an opening ahead.

"Oh thank god. We can get the hell out of here!" Dawn and Abby picked up the pace, moving faster as they saw a way out. Behind them, a predator turned its cloak off and watched them as they tried to escape, moving to catch them. The girls saw the creature and tried to move faster, but it was no use. Dawn was too slow and they knew it.

Abby made a decision, "Dawn, you go on. Get out! I'll buy some time!"

Before Dawn could protest Abby charged at the predator. Dawn lost sight of her but kept going holding her belly and staggering towards the exit. As she reached the outside, she heard Abby scream in pain, her voice echoing through the corridor.

* * *

The Big Boss…

Buffy dove for cover as the plasma bolt hit the wall where she had been standing. It blasted the stone, sending small pieces flying. She rolled and leapt again as the predator took several more shots at her. The wall collapsed on top of her. Buffy protected her head, but hundreds of pounds of rock trapped her.

The predator leader that had found her leapt down and approached. She was pinned and helpless, fighting and struggling to escape the pile of rock, but it was no use. Buffy's eyes went wide as it closed in.

The predator leaned down and took Buffy by the vest and lifted her from the rubble. It tore her armor off her and, to her shock, dropped her on the ground and stepped away. Buffy was injured but thought she would be okay. She rubbed her leg, trying to recover as she watched the creature's next move.

The predator stood before her and removed several pieces of its armor and equipment, including its plasma cannon. It seemed to want to fight her one on one.

Buffy took a fighting stance as the predator charged her. She managed to block many of its blows and even land a few of her own. Eventually, his strength prevailed and Buffy was knocked to the ground. As she tried to recover, he pulled his combat spear and extended it, the tip piercing her hip and pinning her to the wall.

* * *

Gold Leader…

Hermione laid on the metal table with her legs held wide open. Her belly had grown continuously since the predator had climaxed inside her. She could watch and feel the offspring growing inside her. The pain was terrible as the baby pushed her internal organs out of the way.

The door opened and her hopes of rescue faded as she watched a predator walk in. She couldn't tell if it was the same one who had fathered her child. In fact she didn't look at its face too long as what it had in its hand caught her attention. Hanging by her hair was the head of Jill Valentine.

The predator had caught and raped Jill. It planned on impregnating her, but after a scan, it determined that she had ovarian cancer. Of course, this meant she was not suitable and so it took her head as a trophy just as Miho's had been.

* * *

Gang Bang…

Max took another punch to the face, sending a spray of blood shot from her mouth and several of her teeth were knocked free as well as the predator landed another blow. The net had held Max as the creature had beaten and battered her. She had been helpless as she was nearly killed.

As Max lay on the ground with the predator who had beaten her kneeling over her and tearing off her bodysuit, Selene wasn't doing any better. She was being held by two of the predators while the third pummeled her. Even with her great undead strength, she could not break free from all three of them.

Finally, after several minutes, Selene was pushed down onto her hands and knees. Selene had not taken a cock into her rectum for nearly 200 years but that changed as she was taken up the ass by the predator. Almost out of spite, she refused to scream although the agony was real.

Even though Selene was a vampire, she did feel pain and being raped by an enormous alien cock was more than even she could take. Unfortunately for her, her undead physiology healed any damage from being penetrated almost immediately. This meant that her anal cavity was as tight as ever no matter how battered it became.

Once the predators realized this, they all took their turn using her asshole multiple times each until climax. Selene wasn't used to being treated like this. Since she had become a vampire, she had been the predator but now she was prey. The only solace she had was watching Max being raped on the other side of the room as well.

* * *

Prepared for Transport…

The women had all been defeated and captured. The leader watched as his hunters secured them for transport off the planet. These females had caused them more trouble than he had expected. They had killed a number of his hunters, more than he had ever lost on a single mission. But in the end they had been subdued and that was all that mattered. They would make valuable breeding stock for many years to come and provide numerous offspring.

All the females had the wrist and ankle restraints on and the anti-gravity units had been activated. This allowed them to be moved with minimal danger as they were hog-tied and simply hovered and floated towards the exit of the temple.

Abby watched helplessly as the predators treated all her friends like cargo. The only one of the teams that was not dead or captured was Mystique. She stood with the creatures. Abby wanted to curse and scream at her but the gag prevented her from making a sound.

As the blue mutant watched, the leader stepped up behind her. Abby watched as two large blades punched through Mystique's chest. Her eyes went wide and a look of shock came over her face. As she collapsed, she looked at him in shock.

"Why? I helped you?"

No. Honor. Was it's reply but she didn't understand. More than the hunt, the only thing the predators cared about was honor. Mystique had betrayed her friends. That was a worse dishonor than defeat to turn traitor. He dispatched the whore more mercifully than she deserved.

It was about an hour after dawn as the women were loaded onto a large silver spacecraft. One by one they floated silently on board. The final prisoner was Selene. She was struggling as the predators pushed her out the front of the ruins when the sunlight hit her.

Selene screamed through her gag as she burst into flames and within seconds was nothing but ash.

Holy shit! What was that? the predator who was pushing her was stunned. A second predator ran up, What did you do?

Nothing. I swear.

The leader of the predators walked up, Where's the pale female? I heard she was a great fuck. I want her ass before we leave orbit.

The other two creatures looked at the ashes and each other not sure what to say. One of the creatures pointed at the other, He did it.

* * *

On the Ship…

The predators had secured their captives and were preparing their spacecraft to leave the planet. As they went about their duties Buffy's eyes flickered open. She was groggy but slowly her mind recovered the memories of where she was and how she got here.

She remembered fighting and being subdued. She remembered being brutally raped and impregnated and she remembered the horror of watching her belly grow. She looked around praying she could find some way to free her self. Buffy was totally nude. Her hands were still bound behind her. She tried vainly to break free but even with her strength, she could not.

She was not in the ruined temple anymore, that much she could tell. Where she was exactly she didn't know. The room had metallic walls and was round. Buffy was on a shiny table, like an examining table. She tried to move her legs, but the alien shackles around each ankle held them to the base of the table.

Looking around the room, there was a door on the far wall. The floor was covered with a white mist hovering about a foot high. On both sides of her were another dozen metal tables like the one she was on. On many of them were the remnants of the team Lara had lead into the temple.

On her left was Lara Croft, also groggy and waking up. Lara's belly was as large as Buffy's indicating that she had suffered a similar fate and was pregnant as well. On the other tables were Max, Hermione, and Abby. All looked in bad shape as she was sure she did as well. All also were bound, nude, and heavily pregnant.

Buffy's eyes fell on the far wall, or more specifically, what was hanging on it. The heads of the small Asian girl Miho, the cop Jill Valentine with her spinal column still attached, the bright blue face of Mystique, her fellow vampire slayer Faith, and the head of Abigail Whistler hung in a thin netting next to the door. Lastly, lying on the floor was what was left of her best friend Willow Rosenberg. She had been dismembered and appeared to be little more than an incubator for the creature growing in her bulging belly.

"oh god," she whimpered at the sight of her teammates all dead or captured.

The room she was in shuddered as the craft lifted off the ground and sped into space. The door of the room opened and two predator's walked in. They surveyed the females all bound and helpless.

One approached Lara who looked at Buffy with pleading eyes. But the slayer could only watch as the creature took the tall once proud leader of the team by the legs and pulled her towards the bottom of the table. Flipping her, the beast mounted her from behind. Lara screamed as it forced its massive cock up her rectum, sodomizing her again.

As Lara begged and screamed, the second predator took Buffy by the legs. It appeared she was about to suffer the same fate as Lara. Her eyes were wide with fear as she too was flipped over and as she felt the huge organ enter her asshole.

A sound that Buffy had never heard drowned out the terrified screams of Lara Croft. It was her own voice in a bloodcurdling scream. The only thought she could think was that she was glad that at least Dawn got away from these creatures. Abby had told her when they were captured that she thought Dawn might have escaped.

* * *

Back on the Surface…

Dawn's sight faded as she lay in the deep jungle of the Amazon. She had only minutes of life left as the small 2-foot predator that had clawed from her womb walked away into the forest leaving its mother behind.


End file.
